The Others
by Starlightchick
Summary: What if there were Everafers that there tales were never published, LOST? Well that's what happens to Sabrina Grimm... When Sabrina, who's 16 starts having the same weird dream what will happen when something is haunting her. Or someone. Read & find out.T
1. Three years later

**Okay People, okay if you read 'Tale of the Sisters Grimm' this won't be confusing. People who haven't you don't HAVE to. OK? But it might be confusing at first. Sorry. Okay anyway... I'll go from the last sentence in the last chapter of 'The tales of the Sisters Grimm' **

Sabrina stood there shocked. Family leaving. There was no happy ever after for her was there. There was no normal anymore.

She was a Grimm, and this is what happens...

**Okay here we go... Okay so this will have Puck and Sabrina's POV kk? (The other story doesn't)**

Chapter One- Three years later...

SABRINA'S POV.

"YOU THINK I CARE!" I yelled at the top of the stairs at my little sister Daphne. I, Sabrina Grimm am 16 and Daphne is annoying 13 years old! I walked into my room and slammed the door. 'Brat!' I thought and I collapsed on my bed.

My room is the best. Midnight blue on the ceiling and walls. The ceiling had twinkling lights like the star. It reminded me of the night sky. I've always been into it since... The year at the camp. Charming's camp. I yanked off my black converses. Than someone did the worst mistake you can when I'm angry, open the door. I chucked my shoes and hit the person in the head. "OUT!" I screamed. "Freak Grimm!" Said the voice.

Puck. 'Great the fairy boy'

"What do you want Puck?" I asked. "To tell you to shut up! My monkeys can't do my homework." I groaned. 'Homework...' He shut my door.

I walked over to my desk and started down at my little pile of homework. All need was to do a report on a dream I've had in the last week and a problem in math. I sighed and pulled out my silver laptop, and turned it on. I pulled up word and started typing. It wasn't due for a week but, whatever. I pulled up word and typed:

_A Dream..._

_By Sabrina Grimm_

I looked at the page. 'Which dream?' None of my dreams were EVER normal. Sometimes I dreamt that I was one Cresent, Hope or Ever, my dragons, and we were battling. But most were about this stupid book: The Others. I always read the same stupid story, Tom and the golden cup. Freak that story got annoying, than, like what happened in every dream, someone came behind and stabbed me. And I heard this voice. It was dark and dry, it always said, "Better you don't know yet."

Don't know what? I hated that dream. But the voice was more of a haunting than the rest of the dream. That voice reminded me when I was in that stupid glass coffin. After I saved my grandmother for Mirror. My plan was Mirror gets put into me and I kill myself pretty much than Morgan was to save me. The saving part didn't work. I actually died. That made twice, three years ago.

The other one when I got captured by Scarlet Scum and they beat me, stabbed, burned many other horrible things. Man it sucked. Puck ended up with me... Man that hurt. Seeing him...Hurt. We escape thanks to me and we left but I had lost too much blood so I died for a few minutes the few minutes when they put his blood into me. Now I'm part fairy. This is okay actually. But yeah. I started at my computer screen. I know I am not typing my dream. Might as well make one up...

PUCK'S POV.

"Freaking, Grimm chucking a shoe at my head. That's royal property!" I grumbled under my breath. I yanked up Marshmallow's door. It was so... plain. It was a basic room, bed, desk, magical crap; the walls were pretty cool they changed to Daphne's mood. Which right now she was pretty ticked. "OUT" She yelled. I slammed the door shut, something hit the door hard.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my room, it was the exact same, before Mirror took the Old Lady's house. It still is. I opened my door and looked at my monkeys. Nothing on my homework. "Kevin, do it" I yelled at a monkey and pointed to my homework. He stuck out his tongue but did it. I walked over to my tramp and lay down. I looked up at the sky.

What prank to do to Grimm? That was on my mind. Turn her head bright purple. Oh yeah, she would be doomed for school. I evil smile got on my face. But it soon faded.

A memory flashed in my mind, when Sabrina and I kissed, she was very hot that day...

'No' I shook my head. 'She told me she had no feeling of me like that... But I do...

"Freaking Grimm" I yelled. "What about me?" Sabrina asked looking at me from the edge of the tramp. I got up quickly.

"Don't you knock?"

"I will if you will."

I sighed. "Granny told me to get you for dinner." She said and flew out. Her silver wings catching the sun. 'Freak she's...' I shook my head and flew after her. "Race you" I said when I caught up. And I took flying. After I was near the door I took a look behind. Grimm free. 'Where did she go?' I thought than she zoomed above me, yanked the door open and flew out.

"Idiot" I yelled, and chased after Grimm. She was at the table when I got there. Only one seat open... "Great" I said sarcastically and sat next to Grimm. "Beat you, stink pot" She said. "Whatever. You cheated, Ugly"

"How did I cheat?" Sabrina asked with a mix of interest and amusement in her voice. I didn't think that far. "Well... Um"

"Yeah that's what I thought. Granny, I'm going to Bell's. So peace." She said and walked out; she stuck her tongue out at me on the way out. 'SO mature" I thought. Daphne glared at me from across the table.

"Marshmallow stop glaring or you're going to end up as ugly as your sister." She stuck put her tongue. Something zoomed past my head. I hurt it hit something, I turned at looked. A dagger with a silver handle zoomed passed me and almost killed me. I knew there was a 'S' with a sword through it. Like the one on Sabrina's door.

"You almost killed me Ugly!" I yelled getting up. Sabrina was standing by the door, arms crossed. "Next time I won't miss." She said glaring at me. What was it? Glare at Puck day? "Yeah and then where will you be?" I asked. "Puck free" She said coldly. That one hurt.

"Well, so much for me saving your life. Maybe I should have left you to die in the forest!" I yelled. Sabrina stared at me with utter hurt. I started feeling really bad...

"Whatever." She said trying to recover. But she couldn't we both knew it. That night was scary for us both. We both could have died. It probably hurt me the worst. I saw Sabrina get beaten by Nottingham, and his stupid guards. He's not here anymore thanks to Sabrina and _Everafter_, her sword. She pulled out her black cell, slid up the key board and texted something the speed of light, I swear.

Then she walked out, as she walked out the door she jingled her keys, to her blue convertible. I on the other hand had a black one. The old woman decided she HAD to get us the same car only in different colors. I had ghost flames on it; she had a moon and a star on the right side in silver. Girly...

**Okay sorry if I did the Puck and Sabrina thing wrong, first time you know? Well Please comment. =)**

**-S.L. Chick**


	2. The song

**Hello reader, thanks for the comments. Hope you people like this chapter. =)**

Chapter 2- The Song

Sabrina's POV

I drove all the way to Bell's house mumbling under my breath. "Bring up that will he?" I said. My radio was up loud so I didn't look too crazy. I pulled up in Bell's driveway. I honked the horn, leaned back and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I honked the horn again. "Chill, 'Brina" Bell yelled from her window on the top floor of her two story house. I waited. I tried to keep my thoughts away from Puck. I thought about the soccer team, the next game we were going to play. Since I was the co-captain I and Bell had to come up with plays. But my thought kept coming back to Puck.

Bell slammed her front door, and jumped, my car was 10 feet away from the door but she made it. See Bell is really Bella, the frog girl. Her parents were evil so she came to fight with us. She lives with Belle, (the lady from Beauty and the Beast) and her daughter Natalie. We were all good friends. But I hung out with Bell more just cause. Natalie hung out with us. But she wasn't like best friends with me. But I and Bell were.

"So Bella" I joked. She hated the name Bella; it reminded her of the twilight chick. She hated her guts. "Bell" Bell said. "Okay, Bell. What's up?" I asked. "Well nothing, I should be asking up what's up. Belle could feel your negative vibes inside of the house. Chicka you need to chill. Now who is about this time?"

Why did she even ask she knew very well who it was. I sighed as I backed out of her driveway. "Puck! Freak he brought up the night we were captured. He said 'Maybe I should have left you to die when we got captured.'" I resided "You're joking?" She asked.

"You think this is the look of a joking face?" I asked pointing to my face. "No, but man, Jen has been texting me the whole day. It was like. 'Don't you think Puck and 'Brina make a good couple?' It was all about you. I told her, you to hate each other since you met in 6th grade. She just laughed. Man Jen is such a gossiper sometimes but I still love her." Bell hit my arm. I had no idea where the heck we were going, so I just pulled into the park parking lot.

"What up babes?" A cute boy yelled from the sidewalk. "Yeah, Hotties?" The other yelled. "Nothing" Bell yelled. "What about you?" Sabrina asked. "Nothing much, Sabrina, Bell" One of them answered back, Jake and James. Two of the hottest boys in school. All the hot ones were the one who were leading a team. James and Jake lead the soccer team. Co captains like Bells and me.

Bell was going steady with the captain of the baseball team, Kyler. She's happy. Jake or James or any team captains for the matter have asked me. It made me feel down till Bell found the truth. They were terrified of me. I really couldn't blame them for one, I am one of the toughest in the school, I can break a bone if I have to and if they knew the truth like Bell or Natalie did they would freak.

I would be known as 'Sabrina the killer' but no. I'm known as Sabrina. I was in the cool group, popular, jocks, you know. But gosh, I wish I would get a boyfriend. I turned off the car. Bell and I got out and I opened the truck. I pulled out a guitar. The one Puck gave me back at the camp. I have two. One at my room back at the house and this one. I slammed the truck and started strumming. Bell gave me a sly smile. I smiled back. We started humming and I strummed as we walked to our spot. The spot were if you were ANYONE you would go to it at least once a week.

PUCK"S POV

"I had to bring up the capture didn't I" I yelled in my room. I slammed my fists down on the ring. "Idiot."

Than I heard snickering.

I turned. Red and Daphne were smiling big and giggling like idiots. Red was 12 she grew up like I am. But I don't want to...Do I? "Get out" I growled. "Nah, my room and hers are getting boring so we decided to pay you a visit." Red said. When did she get to brave? Oh whatever.

"Than go to the dragon room and go play with Faith and Sunset" I said, the dragon room was for my dragon, Forest, Red's Faith, Daphne's Sunset, and Sabrina's three, Hope, Ever and Cresent.

"Nah, Cresent isn't in a good mood and almost kill us as soon as we walked in." Daphne said. "Marshmallow, you think I care? Just get out of my room" I said again. If they didn't I will drag them out. "No" The two said together. "What do you want?" I asked. They only came in here if they want information.

"What did you tell Sabrina to get her so mad?" Daphne asked.

"How do you know?"

"Well, Jen's little sister texted me saying, 'Why is Sabrina ticked? That is what my sis texted me, and she told me it was probably Puck. What did he do?'" Daphne read from the little screen on her phone. "Yeah, I got the same text so what did you do?" Red asked.

"I-I-I I brought up the capture" I sighed. The girls gasped and glared at me. "What did you say?" Red asked. She was getting ticked. I sighed, "I told her after she said 'I'll be Puck Free' after she threw the dagger at me. I said, 'Well maybe I should have left you to die in the forest'"

If people could kill with on look they got it. "You didn't" Red said, glaring at me even more. Was it glare at Puck day? "I did," I said. "Well you better sleep with one eye open." Daphne told me. Whatever. I have had enough with these two. My wings popped out and I flew to the door, pulled it open and flew to the door. My wings folded back and I walked out, "Leaving" I yelled. "Be back by 10 Puck" The old lady called. I sighed.

I walked to my car and drove away. I had to think. I am an idiot... Yep that is a big one. I pulled into the park. I guess I'll go to the spot and think, hang out, something than stare at the stupid steering wheel or talking to the girls. I turned the keys and got out. I started the long walk to the spot.

As I got closer I could hear two people sing. Both sounded amazing. They sounded female. I could really tell who they were 'cause the spot is deep with in the trees. Maybe one of them was single... Than I hurt the unmistakable sound of a guitar.

I ran to the clearing and gasped. There was Sabrina and Bell (aka Frog girl) and they were singing. Singing the song Sabrina sang for me so many years ago. They were right at the beginning where you hum. I can never get that song out of my head.

_Life goes by_

_But you let if fly away-_

_You never stop to smell_

_The roses-_

_You never stopped to see_

_If I was right behind._

_To busy with other things_

_To... never mind..._

_You never sit back and chill_

_To tightly strung_

_You never kiss me goodnight_

_Like you used to when we were done_

_I never thought I'd see the day come_

_When you, left me behind _

_I sat with tears running down-_

_Hoping you would come back around-_

_But you never did_

_I thought about the times before,_

_You were tightly strung_

_To busy with other things_

_To... never mind_

_You never stayed back with me_

_Always late on your time_

_You never stood and said you loved me,_

_It wasn't important._

_You left me behind_

_For nothing more_

_Than more time_

_I wish you weren't _

_So tightly strung_

_I wish you weren't so..._

_Tightly strung_

Man that song hit me hard. People were all around, clapping and whistling. Gosh they were good together, but Sabrina was good alone, Bell was good too, I guess... I turned and ran back through the forest. I can't stay there if she is...

**Sad hun? Please comment! =)))**


	3. School Sucks

**Kay, sorry this would have been out on Saturday but my computer was acting weird…**

Chapter 3- School Sucks

SABRINA'S POV

I woke up to the sound of Daphne's screams. As usual. I mean I can never be late. Daphne likes to scream at 7 so you know. I stretched my arms out in front of me and yawned. 'I hate school' my thoughts every day.

Sure, I'm popular, I got friends, I do well in school, whatever else. But I deal with drama and fights and trouble. Heck Ferry Port High School was the worst. But whatever. I sighed and got up and walked over to my closet. Magical closet. Ever since I became a fairy, magic doesn't bother me much. Most I can touch and be just fine. But I hate the stuff all the same.

"Gimme so clothes of my style." I said and pulled the closet open. Dark blue skinny jeans and silver flowing tops, not sparkly but silvery white. I pulled down a pair of skinny jeans and a top and walked to the bathroom. Still one bathroom.

I banged on the door. "MY TURN!" I yelled banging on the door. It swung open and there was Puck, a black tee, and jeans, his hair in that sort-of messy way but super-hot way. I backed up. 'Man he's hot' I thought. 'Wait did I just think he looked hot?' Puck walked past.

"All done, take all the time you need. You're going to need it Ugly" He smiled and walked downstairs. Ugh I hated it when he called me ugly! I should through another dagger at him… I sighed and walked into the bathroom closed the door and took a quick shower. I got out and changed, put on very little make-up. I hate the feel of that stuff, I don't know why, it always feels so heavy no matter what brand. I walked out. Down the stairs and slid into the kitchen. Pulled off my backpack off the back of a chair. I walked over to the counter and un-plugged my cell, turned it on and stared.

152 new messages. 'What the heck?' I stared at one, it was from Jen, shocker.

_S, you can play the guitar? And you never told me! Man everyone is going to want you to play at school! –J_

I opened another one.

_Sabrina, freak, no one knew you can sing or play the guitar! You have got to play at school! –Jake._

Jake sent me a text? I opened another one, this one was from James, it read basically the same as Jake. I read all of them. Jen sent me a video someone made. Bell texted me this morning that her phone was ringing all night.

"Grimm!" Puck yelled and walked into the kitchen. I looked at the table, purple pancakes with pink syrup. Yuck! "What now, puss face?" I asked. "My phone wouldn't shut up. 62 texts! All about you and your song, or whatever you did last night." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Sis, what did you do?" Daphne asked sliding into a seat and grabbing a few pancakes and poured pink syrup down them.

"Strummed and sang, that's it. Nothing more." I told her. She nodded as if this was as clear as day. "Well that explains a ton" Red said seating next to Daphne, eating Granny's weird abnormal food. I sighed and started a pot of coffee, the stuff tasted better now a days. Puck dug in greedily. 'What a pig'

I sat up on the counter and started replying.

_Hey, people it isn't that cool. I mean it's just a guitar and a song. –S_

Wrong thing to say. After a minute of sending it to everyone pretty much. Replies came back. They all almost said the exact same thing.

_It's not cool? Sabrina it was great, awesome, amazing, seriously? I mean there are no words, you have got to play a song! =) _

I sighed. Coffee was done. I poured myself a cup sipped it down, I tried to go slow, but it wasn't slow enough. I looked down at my empty cup and set it in the sink, swung my bag over my shoulder and yelled, "Leaving" Than I left.

I drove to school. Stupid school. As soon as I pulled in I was attack. "Play a song" Someone yelled. "Sabrina, come on" Jake yelled. I sighed. "Can you let me out at least?" I asked. No one moved. I shut the car off and jumped out, over the rim of the car and pushed to my trunk. Popped it and pulled out my guitar, slammed it shut, sat on it and started strumming.

Than Puck pulled in. I looked over and it almost felt as… Longing as I looked at him. I started singing the song I sung yesterday, Tightly Strung. It was my favorite. It would play in my mind every time I saw…

PUCK'S POV

I pulled into school, 'What the he-'

I couldn't even hear myself think. My voice inside my head was drowned out by that voice. Her voice. I looked over at her. She picked the worst times to play that song I swear. I sat there listening. It soon ended and she started a new song, 'Crush I Have.' I shut the car off and sat with my friends, who were sadly sitting in Sabrina's car.

I jumped the edge and sat down by Jake, soccer co-captain. Me, I was the football captain. I don't know how that happened really, I mean, I thought the sport was great, so when I tried out. I smoked the others; most have played for years, like when they were 5. Me, first year. I was captain almost imminently. It sucked at first, but I figured out, chicks dug it. So I kept doing it. Last year we won the championship. Oh yeah.

"Man, she good" Jake said staring at Sabrina in the way I used to. "What? Grimm?" I asked pretending not to know. "Robin, duh her" He said and hit me in the shoulder. Whatever.

"Puck, dude. I hate Robin" I said. "Whatever Puck." He snapped. 'What the heck was wrong with him?' "Sorry Puck, I just think Sabrina…" His voice trailed off. The bell rang. Kids moaned and groaned.

Sabrina let a small sigh of relief and opened her trunk, slid in the guitar I gave her and walked to class talking with Jen, Bell, and all those other girls. I walked to my first class, Math. Just like Sabrina. The old woman made me. I pulled out my homework and stared at the clock, I went through 4th period like that, than lunch. I hate lunch.

Sabrina and I shared the same group of friends, which utterly sucked. I looked down at my water, so not hungry. Jen was blabbering about the baseball game or something. "Hey Sabrina sing a song" Someone yelled. There were yells of approval. She looked like she could kill every single person who agreed. "Guys really?" She asked. "Yeah" People yelled. She sighed and started humming. People shut up pretty fast. Than Bell tapped on the table in a soothing beat.

_You are the only one,_

_I can see in a crowd of a thousand._

_The only one who gets me,_

_The way it should go._

_When I see you, _

_A spark flies_

_And ignites the love_

_I've always had for you_

_We used to talk, walk,_

_Hand in Hand._

_We knew what the other said._

_We knew what we could Be-e_

_The spark you set off,_

_Ignites the love from you to me—_

_I used to think it was meant to be,_

_A happy ending to a tragic tale_

_But nothing ever goes right in life_

_Stuck all alone, with no one to know,_

_Always wonder what we could have been,_

_If I took the jump, took the leap,_

_Token the chance,_

_To tell you what if felt, when I was with you._

_That spark we had is died with you._

_But I will always love you…_

Grimm snuck a look at me on the last line? Wait did that mean the song was about us? About what she felt? Wait did she really love me? Or was she saying, 'Ha I'm good' ? Great now I have this one stuck in my head.

**I like writing Sabrina's songs there fun. But sometimes I think the idea is so far fetched, but that's how a Grimm is ( I think) **

**-S.**


	4. The Weird Attack

**Yeah sorry this chapter is a lot short than a lot I right. I have been busy with my other free time writing. But anyway…**

Chapter 4- The weird attack.

**SABRINA'S POV**

People begged me to sing. Screw people. I sung what came to mind, Bell's beat helped. 'Sparks Ignite' that was the name of the song. The song told the way I have felt about…

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. I smiled shyly and looked down and my hands. I had to sing didn't I? "That was great, Sabrina" Bell said and smiled at me.

I hated my life, really I do. No one in this room probably didn't know was dead serious about that song. It was a song of all my songs. Most where about…

I slammed my hands against the table. Bell started at me. I felt this sudden urge, I reached into my pocket and felt, _Everafter_. It was in my backpack, which I put in my locker, but I pulled it out. I got up and walked out. Down the halls and out to my car and looked up.

'Great…'

A giant dragon was circling the school. Perfect. My wings popped out, I touched the tip of _Everafter_ to the ground. It was size of a chopstick in my pocket after all. As soon as the tip hit, it grew full size and I took off to the skies. As I got closer I could feel the flames. The dragon was a sickening brown, deep red eyes. Ugly.

I don't know where this one came. But it wasn't anything like mine. I jumped on his back, my wings folded up as soon as my feet touched the scaly skin. The dragon turned his head and breathed fire, I back flipped out of the way, but it got me, barley. My jeans and shirt had burned holes and the edges were damage. Perfect. I jumped on to the tail and catapulted me, I flipped and stabbed my sword on the dragon's spin. He let out a roar of pain. "Shut up!" I yelled, he didn't so I did the one thing I could…

Slice.

The body and me tumbled downward. I jumped and my wings came out, the dragon hit the ground and desecrated. I looked around, no one was out. Thank you! I took off for home. My hair had bad singed parts, I smelled of smoke, covered in dirt, I had dragon blood all over me, which took a pretty good amount of washing to get out and I looked like I jumped out of a fire, definite sign of questions.

Besides all the ladies in the office and the principal were Everafter so I was chill.

"That was just a warning, Sabrina" The voice inside my head said. The same one from my dreams, the same one that saved my life three years ago, inside a glass coffin…

**PUCK'S POV**

"Where is Sabrina?" Somebody asked me in 5th. Yeah where the heck is Grimm? I looked for her everywhere. Great the old woman going to be pretty ticked.

During 6th I pulled out my phone and slid it under the table. Back row, middle, no way is the teacher going to catch me. I slid it up and typed:

_Grimm where are? I swear if I have to save you butt again, you owe me big time! –Trickster King_.

Then I waited. My phone buzzed a little after a few minutes.

_Puck chill! I ran outside to the front during lunch cause I felt like something was there. And guess what was there? A dragon Puck! I killed it and left. I was a mess covered in blood and burned bad. I am at home so chill. I am fine. Tell people if they ask I checked out cause I felt sick and I had caught something. –S_

Stupid Grimm. I rolled my eyes and slid my phone back into my pocket.

Ring Ring.

I jumped up. Bu I was stopped by Jake, Kyler, Jen and Bell. "Who were you texting?" Jen asked. "No one" I lied. I am a king at this kind of stuff. "Really, because Puck I swear, Uncle Jake will beat you to a pulp once he finds out what happened, to his…" Bell started.

Stupid Everafter Kid!

"Fine if you must know Grimm texted me to tell all of you she went home with the stomach flu." I said. True… Kind of. "Really? Let me see the text." Jen held out her hand for my phone. I pulled it out and handed it to Bell. "Can't to you. She texted it in code. Bell knows it. I figured it out in 6th grade so no big." I said. Jen glared at me. Bell's eyes got wide.

"She didn't!" She said.

"Didn't what?" Jake asked.

"Idiot!" She said again not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Why is she a idiot?" Kyler asked. Bell finished and handed me my phone, I slid it into my pocket. "She just had to, didn't she?" Bell asked me. I nodded. The rest looked at us with total confusion. Next was 7th, P.E. Since all of us played a sport we could skip it. We walked out of the room. I walked to my car. "Bell want a ride home?" I asked her. She and Natalie drove together. Today Natalie was doing math. Bell nodded and jumped into the car.

As we hit the main rode she said, "I'm not going home I first have to kill Sabrina" I nodded as if this was as clear as day, which it was. I pulled into the driveway and I saw how bad Sabrina really was.

**Okay The next chapter won't be here until late Tuesday or early Wednesday. Sorry. I typed it up at my Dad's this weekend and I forgot to transfer it. But I'll get it back soon. Promise. Also I'll make Puck's a lot LONGER. **

**-A busy S.L. Chick**


	5. The Voice

**Okay I got the chapter back! YA!**

Chapter 5- The voice

**PUCK'S POV**

Swoosh! A dagger broke the window and zoomed past my head. I pulled out, my small sword the size of a chopstick,_ Bone Breaker_. Bell pulled out hers, _Blood Taker. _See she has one of the second batch of kids that Hope and Ever had. There were only two. Jake got one, named Shadow. He was pitch black. Bell got a lime green one named Passion.

We walked to the house slowly. Another dagger shot past my head. "GET OUT!"Sabrina screamed. 'What the heck?' We walked to the front door. Sabrina let out a scream of pain. That did it. I ran in. She was on the floor curled up in a ball, covering her ears, screaming. Bell and I lowered our swords. "OUT! OUT! OUT! GET OUT OF MY MIND! GET OUT!" Sabrina screamed. The old woman was in the corner shaking her head sadly. Why wasn't she helping?

Than Sabrina's body went completely limp. She was silent. She was flat now. It looked like she couldn't move herself at all. Than it started. Her body started shaking violently and she started screaming. I approached her slowly. "Sabrina, what's wrong?" I asked. That did it. She stood up, the sharking stopped. Her eyes were foggy and dark, not her usual blue. Than an unearthly voice came out, dark and dry, Female-ish.

It started laughing evilly. "You think you can save her, don't you fairy king? You will never save her. She was mine at birth. She was ALWAYS mine!" The voice said than she fell to the floor. I dropped my sword and scooped her in my arms. "Sabrina" I whispered. Bell had gone over to the old woman and is arguing with her in whispers. I can't make them out, sadly.

Grimm was knocked out in my arms. Her face deathly pale. Her hair was still singed and she was still in her bloody clothes, but I didn't care. My mind was buzzing. 'What did she mean about she was always hers? Hers at birth? What the heck was going on?

Then I heard Bell, she had lost it with the old woman I guess. "WHAT! You haven't told her? Her life is in danger every moment she doesn't know!"

"But she will be in more is she knows." The old woman said. "Well Sabrina will find out soon" Bell said.

"What will I find out?" Sabrina asked. She was up! "Nothing" The old woman said. Maybe I should call her Granny like the others… Hum.

"Sabrina what happened?" Bell asked. Wrong question. Sabrina's eyes got wide. "Horrible… She said she would kill you all. She said she already had Basil and my parents, Uncle Jake and Briar. She said she would get Daphne and Red today" The old… Granny jumped up. "Puck, Bell go to the school now, Sabrina, dear, go to bed"

"No! I'm going!" Sabrina said folding her arms. I don't think she knew she was still in my arms. "We don't have time for this! Just go! NOW!" Granny yelled. I picked up my sword, Sabrina picked up hers and the three of us ran to my car. Sabrina sat in the back, she probably did that because she hated the way she sat in my arms that whole time. She did say she had no feeling to me what-so ever.

SABRINA'S POV

I am ticked. Stupid voice. I had no control of it; it was harder than the wolf. Freak! I sat in the back of Puck's car. I moved my fingers along the tip of my sword. "Hurry up!" I yelled. Puck was already going as fast as the car would go but I still had to say it. He skidded to a stop in the Middle School's parking lot. I jumped out, made _Everafter _smaller and ran into the school.

Glenda the Good was at the desk. The only one, "What do you need?" She asked. "I need to check out Daphne and Red Grimm." I said. Red decided she was going to be a real Grimm. "ID please" Glenda said. I pulled out my driver licenses and slammed it on the counter.

"Sorry you have to be at least 18 to check someone out."

I grew my sword and put the tip to her throat. Bell and Puck walked in. "I will have them checked out whether I do it or you" I said evilly. She let out a nervous laugh. "Kidding" I pulled my sword back and shrunk it. She wrote on a white piece of paper and handed it to me. "They're outside, gym." She said.

I bolted out. Bell and Puck followed me. We skidded down the halls and burst through the door. There was Daphne and Red on the field playing Ultimate Frisbee. I ran up to the teacher and handed her the paper. "Hello Sabrina" The teacher said. "Hi Ms. Maxfield." I said. "Daphne, Red, go" She said. Daphne and Red ran over. "What?" Red asked. "Leaving, NOW" I said pulling my sisters by their wrist to the doors.

"S chill" Red said, hitting my hand. I have an iron grip when I want to. We made it to the door. Thank you! We ran down the halls, the girls still in their gym clothes.

"Can I change?" Daphne asked. "No" Bell said, answering for me. My mind was going 100 miles per second. 'Too easy' spoke to soon. Something swirled up from the ground forming a person. "Give me the girl" It growled. It was big and buff looking, hidden with a black shadowy cloak. But it had piecing red eyes.

"No" I said stepping up, letting go of the girls and making my sword bigger. I held it out in front of me. We had 20 minutes for me to kill this thing and get out before the classes start.

Puck grew out _Bone Breaker _and Bell with, _Blood Taker_. Three against one, these odd are in our favor. I smiled to myself. Thought to soon. Two more shadow things came up. They looked exactly like the first one. Now I was a little worried. I ran and stabbed my sword right through the first one, dead in the heart. It was dead, that was what was supposed to happen.

The thing let out an evil laugh. "You think your magical toys are going to beat me?" He asked. His voice shook my bones. 'He should be dead? Why isn't he dead?' I thought. I shrunk _Everafter_and slid it into my hair. I was still a bloody mess… wait the teacher would have notice… I turned and gasped. Ms. Maxfeild looked zombiefied and her kids had an empty look to their eyes.

"I, the great and powerful Zzayne, will defeat you, Sabrina Grimm." The thing laughed. Zzayne? What the crap. Puck looked the exact same, Bell looked worried, she knew something.

"Who the heck are you?" Puck asked. "Not the time" I said through my teeth. "I said I'm the great and powerful Zzanye" He said. "Never heard of you, but you must know who I am, Puck, the trickster king, the king of villains" Puck said puffing out his chest with pride.

Zzayne let out a snort. "You are nothing more than an annoying fairy. I am the king of villains, wrong doers and you, stole the name of Zzanye and you shall be punished. "Zzayne said. "Oh yeah?" Puck asked. I was going to kill him if Zzayne didn't first.

"Yeah" He said, taking a step forward. Ms. Maxfield and her kids fell to the floor, unconscious. "You think your all that? I am an Everafter fool! I am a king! You should be begging for mercy." Puck said stepping up to Zzanye.

"The only one who will be begging is you. And for your information, I AM an Everafter, I am one of the most powerful one in history" Zzanye said. Everafter? What! He was never mention, ever.

"Oh yeah what story are you from? I'm from the story, '_Midsummer Night Dream'_ one of the finest Shakespeare has ever written"

"I am from the story, '_A Tale of a Thousand Dark Nights'_" Zzanye said. "What?" Puck asked. "Why do I get asked that every time?" Zzanye turned to the other shadows, the shrugged. "'_A Tale of a Thousand Dark Nights'_haven't you heard it? Of course not. Ever since that fool!" Just than the bell rang. Zzanye and his pals disappeared and we ran for the doors, and were out when teachers let there kids out…

**Do you like it? Why or why not? Comment and tell me...**

**S.L.C.**


	6. Chosen

**Sorry this one is short too! I keep making them to short!**

Chapter 6- Chosen

SABRINA'S POV

I walked through the front door of the house, huffing. "Ms. Grimm, tell her NOW!" Bell said to Granny. I was with Bell all the way. "Granny! Granny!" Daphne said running in. "What?" Granny asked, her cheery self was all gone. "This guy name Zzanye attack us." Daphne said, Red nodded in agreement.

"Zzayne!" Granny asked, Bell nodded. "Wait you've heard of that freak?" I asked. "Yes, Sabrina" She answered. "Okay, tell me. Tell me everything you know that deals with me or I swear" I said, pulling out my sword.

"Well, Sabrina, first a question." Granny said. "Shoot" I said. "Have you been having dreams about a book?" Granny asked "Yeah, called _The Others_, right?" I answered. "No" She whispered shaking her head. Bell cursed.

"What?" I asked. "How long?" She asked. "I have been having the dreams ever since Puck gave me that guitar almost 3 years ago" I said. Three weeks till my birthday. "Have you seen anything, unusual?" She asked. I thought about telling her about seeing that figure, in the glass coffin. By the looks on their faces I was.

"Yes actually. When I was in the glass coffin. I was like a ghost but solid, like I could die but couldn't live and I was freaking, and after the funeral and it was night. A dark shadow figure came. She had the voice that took over and she healed me and said when I asked her who she was that I would find out soon." I said.

"Curse you!" Granny yelled at the ceiling. "You just had to pick her didn't you, Wilhelm?" She yelled. Why was she bringing him up? "Sabrina you were chosen by the Others by birth" Granny said. I looked at her as though she was crazy.

"I'm going up to my room" I said and ran up without another room. As I walked in, "Puck, Bell go she can't be alone" They ran up the stairs as I shut the door. 'Crazy loons' I thought and walked to my desk. "Hello, Sabrina we have been waiting" Someone said. It was that stupid voice. I turned around and screamed. The figure that had saved me was there. I felt coldness wash over me. I was going numb.

She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to her. "Time to go" She said. I tried to scream, but my voice wasn't with me. Puck swung opened the door and gaped. He launched for me, too late. We dissolved into black smoke…

PUCK'S POV

"No!" I banged my fists on the ground where she stood. "No! No! No!"

Daphne ran in. "Where's Sabrina?" She asked. I looked at the spot. "What?" 'Man she was slow' "She was taken!" Bell yelled. Tears ran down my face. I looked down, no way was I going to let Bell see me cry. Out of the corner of my eye she was crying too. Daphne was leaning on the floor balling, Red was by her. 'When did Red get in here?'

Bell came over, sat by me hit the floor hard. Freak it was hard. "Where is Sabrina?" Granny asked. "Gone" I said. "YOU HAD TO PICK HER!" Granny screamed.

"You know, Relda. We didn't pick, Wilhelm did." The voice that was in Sabrina, said. "I know!" Granny screamed. "What does that voice mean?" I asked.

"See there was a book written by a James Smith, he wrote hundreds of fairy tales." Granny said.

"Never heard of him."

"I know, let me finish, anyway he put them in this book called, _The Others_, it was real history like you. He gave it to Wilhelm to take it to the new world. But the first story was dark. The whole book was filled with dark Everafters. He tossed it thinking nothing else. He assumed they were fake, not real. But they were real and came after him. Told him, he destroyed the only book. The only one. It would take years and years to re-create it. He refused to re-write it. They cam after him. So he ran to a dark witch, not baba yaga, but a witch named Darcriss. She was from the book too, so when Wilhelm came begging for forgiveness she refused. Instead she put a curse on our family. It was:

_The oldest daughter of the next brothers' Grimm,_

_Shall be born to the Others_

_She shall fall into endless sleep,_

_Only one can break it_

_The one she truly loves_

_But once she falls, _

_The Others shall gain control,_

_The girl had one choice, _

_Die or live_

_Live or Die"._

"That doesn't rhyme" Daphne said.

"Child I know that. Wilhelm thought there would be no other brothers' Grimm so he wrote it down and frgot about it. He cursed Sabrina, before she was even born. That was one of the reasons your father wanted to leave. They were going into hiding. And it would have been fine. But then everything happened." Granny said sadly.

"Wait, so you knew that the whole time and never told her!" I yelled. "Puck, you're the only one that can save Sabrina." "No I'm can't, she told me she has never felt that way in her life. She never did" I said. "Oh" Granny said sadly.

**Okay people who have read the other one I got to the piont rally slowly. I not all the way there yet but yeah. Also the prophcey is weird, actully weirder than weird but that how I roll... I think...**

**-A confused S. L. Chick**


	7. Captured Again

**Okay this chapter goes back and forth between Puck and Sabrina. What will happen to them. Gasp!**

Chapter 7- Captured… Again

SABRINA'S POV

I fell to the floor gasping for breath. "Who the heck are you!" I demanded. "You really don't know?" The woman asked. "Duh! If I knew I would be cursing you right now!" I yelled, getting up and brushing the dirt off of my already bloody jeans.

I felt like I was connected to this person somehow. "I'm Darcriss" She said, and waiting as if she was expecting me to gasp or something. After a minute of this.

"Gasp?" I asked. "You really are that clueless. I'm Darcriss the one that cursed you." Oh perfect, she might as well said, 'Hey I like haunting you and your going to die!' I stared at her. "You really think you can keep me here for longer than a day? And besides where are we?" I asked looking around. It was like a dim-lit cave

PUCK'S POV

I woke up the next day, Wednesday. Yay…

I got dressed and walked to the kitchen. I looked over at the door expecting to see Sabrina walk in, and start a pot of coffee. No Sabrina.

Man I miss her, I would even take the Sabrina chucking daggers at me 24/7. Daphne walked in, picked up her chair and chucked it at the wall. Someone's in a good mood.

Than Red walked in. If you ever seen her mad, man I feel sorry. But if you haven't pray you won't. She walked in, glared at me and chucked another chair. It shattered into splinters against the wall. I was not going to stay here and be the next target. I learned the hard way. "Bye" I yelled and ran out.

Bell and Natalie were in there car in the driveway. "Is it true?" Natalie asked. I nodded. "Freak." She yelled. Than drove away, muttering. Weird. I got into my car and drove to school. I pulled in and everyone was around my car.

"Where is Sabrina? She hasn't answered anything!" Jen screamed. "Dude, why does Bell cry every time she hears Sabrina's name? She acts like she's dead" James said. She was pretty much. I turned off the car and walked into the building, ignoring everyone.

I was bloody ticked. Oh great I thought of the word bloody. Great. I walked into my first class and slammed my bag against my desk. I sat down.

"Puck, what's the matter?" Jamie, the girl who had a big crush on me ever since 8th grade. "Nothing of your concern." She was almost as annoying as Moth. Almost.

"Aw, come on" She said. She pushed my bag onto the ground and sat on my desk. She battered her eyelashes and thinking she was so hot in that white blouse and mini skirt, started tracing crap on my shoulder, I moved her hand away from me. Man she made me want to puke.

"Come on" She said, pulling a pouty face. That's it. "Get off my desk, Jamie" I said, I was going to shove her off in about two seconds. "Chill" She said. Ring Ring. She sighed and got off.

Man I don't think I was ever happier for school to start.

SABRINA'S POV

I glared at Darcriss. Freak! I have a little underground cell. Yay me. They took my sword. Little freaks. Right now I' lying on my back on the hard ground, eyes closed, thinking.

How was I going to get out? Sneak? I would have to know the exits to do that. Make a dash when they open the cell? No, an alarm would probably sound. I thought of all my tactics through all those year. But my thought kept going back to Puck.

Why Puck? I don't know. He was annoying and a freaking argent loser. But he was cute, he was my first kiss, he was my knight in shining armor I guess… I looked down at my hands. "Puck" I whispered. I stood up and threw myself at the cell door. "LET ME OUT!" I screamed. I slammed again. It hurt like crazy, but was that going to stop me? No.

Than I remembered something. I was a Fairy! Idiot! I shrunk myself to the size of a mouse and slipped through the bars. 'Where is that exit?' I thought. "Go check on the girl" Darkcriss said around the corner. 'Crap!' I pushed myself against the wall as a girl walked passed me. "She's gone" She yelled. Than screamed an ear piercing scream. I covered my ears with my paws but it didn't help.

"I can smell that she's near, Darcriss" The girl said, evilly and looked down at me. "Found her" She said. I tried to run, but I was frozen into place. Her icy stare hurt. Numbness washed over me. The girl reached down and picked me up.

She was in a dark shadow outfit like everyone else in the nut joint. But she looked like the evil psycho Red. I would shiver if I could. "Thank You, Jayzimen" Darcriss said. Jayzimen handed me to her and stepped back. I grew full size. "Let me go , creeps" I yelled trying to fight, but the numbness was still on me.

"Sabrina, you can't run away. People like Jayzimen are all around. We are dark, you're light unless, you care to join us?" Darcriss asked. The numbness disappeared enough for me. I swung my arm and it her dead in the face.

"Never!" I screamed. Darcriss, gripped my arm with lighting fast reflexes. "You can't kill her or it won't work" Jayzimen said, the numbness was on me again. "I know, Jayzimen, she won't fall asleep till her 17th birthday, wipe her mind clear of all of this and take her back," Darcriss said. No I can't loose this information! No! No! No!

"Oh and I'll tell you one more thing Sabrina, we're in…." Than everything went black.

PUCK'S POV

I got attacked by questions through 1-4th finally I had enough I drove home. Pissed. Man if the old woman heard me she would kill me and wash my mouth with soap. Yuck! I pulled into the driveway and walked into the house. I opened Sabrina's room. No her. "Piss off" I screamed and walked into my room. Granny was gone. Thank you! I sat on my trap, screaming up at the sky, "Piss off Darcriss! PISS OFF!"

**Yeah I tried to keep from swearing, but I think it is needed**


	8. Home

Chapter 8- HOME

SABRINA'S POV.

I got up slowly and rubbed my head. I was in a park. What park? Where am I. Man I have a killer headache.

I looked around. It looked like a basic downtown area. But not a New York one. People were talking and goofing around. I was on the wet grass. Green grass. I looked for familiar roads. None.

I let my gaze wonder. There was a library across the street. Stores and shops lined the street to my right. Park was to my left. And in the distant mountains… MOUNTAINS!

I got up and looked. I ran to the nearest person, which was a girl my age sitting on a park bench. "What is this place?" I asked. The girl gave me a questioned looked. "This place, is downtown Salt Lake City." She said, as if I were crazy. I probably am.

"Salt Lake City!" I yelled. "How did I end up here?"

"Where are you from. I could call the police and they could take you home."

"I'm from, Ferry Port Landing, New York" I said.

"Wow, I don't think the police can help you I mean you are in Utah after all." She said. "Wait, what's your name?"

What does it matter, I could give my address and this girl wouldn't know. "Sabrina Grimm" I said.

"Did you say Grimm?" She asked.

"Yeah Grimm"

"Oh Hi, I'm Jasmine, hey are you the daughter of Henry and Veronica Grimm?"

"Yeah."

She got up and hugged me. As she hugged me, I could feel my sword in my pocket, if she tried to kill me, I could kill her first, I guess. "Thank you" She said, after the hug. I gave her a questioned look. "I'm an Everafter. I'm the daughter of Jack and Jill. Thanks for savin' us" She had that Utah accent that I only hear one in a while. "Can you take me to your parents?" I asked. She nodded.

Home here I come!

PUCK'S POV.

I have been in my room for 3 days only coming out for the bathroom and food.

"Piss off" Was one of the only things I said. And I said it to the sky. Daphne and Red joined me after two full days of no sleep and searching. It was pointless there was nothing.

Sabrina's birthday was in 2 weeks and 5 days.

"PISS OFF DARCRISS!" Daphne screamed at the sky. It was pretty funny seeing her like that. She wasn't her go-happy mode. YES! That is what I would be thinking if Sabrina was here. My phone buzzed and I nearly fell off the tramp. I looked at it and gasped.

"What?" Daphne and Red asked. "It's from Sabrina." Red yanked the phone from my hands and stared at the text. It read:

_Hi, don't worry I am save. I am with Jack and Jill (Everafters) and there daughter. In Utah. –S_

"UTAH!" We screamed and ran out to Granny and Jake who were over a stack of books. Turns out the voice was lying to distract us. Veronica, Henry, Basil, Jake and Briar are fine. Sabrina's parents were still in New York City panicking.

"Sabrina is in UTAH" Daphne yelled. "What?" The two adults . I handed them the phone. "Jack and Jill live in California with no daughter." Granny said. Jake nodded. "PISS!" I screamed. Granny looked at me, Jake just fell on the floor laughing. "Piss? Really Puck"

"Oh you Piss off Jake"

Granny glared at me. "Puck none of that…"

**This has got to be my shortest chapter EVER! Man, it only made it to 600 or so. Sorry but the next chapter will make it to 1,000 kk?**


	9. Home We Go

**Okay, well here it is! =) Hope you like it, really I do!**

Chapter 9- Home We Go

**SABRINA'S POV**

I walked with Jasmine all the way to her parents' house. They owned a small café of the corner. Jasmine and I ran up the stairs to the house part of the building. "MOM! DAD!" She yelled. A man and a woman walked out.

The woman had white blond hair, the man had blond hair. The color of straw. Jack and Jill.

"Jasmine who's this?" Jill asked. "Mom, this is Sabrina Grimm." She said. Jill gasped. Jack stuck out his hand. "Hello Sabrina." He said. There was something to his eyes. I can't place it but…

"So Sabrina, where are your parents?" Jack asked. "New York." I answered. They felt…

Dark.

"Oh, Sabrina, it's too late to call anyone. How about we go to the store, I'll pick up dinner and you spend the night, and in the morning we'll contact your parents" Jill said. I smiled, "Ok"

Lies. All Lies. But do I care? No. We ate and lied, they talked. They were dark, I could feel it. They gave me the guest bedroom and a pair of jeans and a shirt for tomorrow, I'll be long gone. At midnight my plan started…

**PUCK'S POV**

Sabrina is in danger. That was all on my mind. She's in danger... I couldn't sleep. I got up, changed and snuck out. A backpack on my shoulder. I shut the door quietly and ran to my car, turned it on and drove. I was going to drive all night if I had to.

I'd hit the barrier but I have the vapor blade in my bag. I'm leaving this dump and going for Sabrina, I hope it wasn't too late.

**SABRINA'S POV**

I snuck into the fake Jack and Jill's bedroom, opened Jill's bag, took her keys and her wallet. I knew the credit card number, I memorized it at the store. I walked quietly down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going Grimm" Jasmine said behind me.

Crap.

I pulled at _Everafte r_from my pocket, grew it and put it to her throat, "5 seconds to tell me who you are." I growled.

"Okay, I'm Kkanye, girl from '_101 moons.' _My parents are from the same book."

I wasn't in a good mood. I drove the sword through her heart and she fell to the floor. I ran out, unlocked the car and drove away. Full tank, I was going to drive all the way. I would rise suspicion, with no bags, a credit card and a soon-to-be stolen car.

They knew my name but I would be long gone. I would say I was in New York, the whole time.

**PUCK'S POV**

I was out of New York by dawn. I am in Washing D.C right now. Driving full speed. Half a bag of forgetful dust I was fine. Food and police were fine, as well as gas. I was a lying fool. Taking and stealing. I was so glad Sabrina wasn't here. I left my phone at the house.

Idiot!

I wasn't in the mood for stops. I wonder what was happening at the house? Then I heard the unmistakable sound of police cars behind me. That was the 16th time! I pulled over to the curb. The policeman pulled over and he walked over to my car.

"ID" He said.

"Yeah sure"

I reached into my pocket pulled out a little bit of forgetful dust and blew it in his face. "What the…" Then he got a dazed look on his face. "You had a slow day, everything was normal and boring." I said. "There were no tickets given out" He nodded. "Now go to your car" The officer walked to his car, and I drove away.

Mortals, what are you going to do?

**SABRINA'S POV**

I was already to Colorado Springs by dawn. I never got pulled over once, I followed the law. I traded my car for a airport one in Denver. I was good.

Radio cranked up, hood to the car down, normal. Or as normal as I could pull off. I was just a regular girl, who was tried and sore. But I kept going. And I will keep going till I got there.

"You can't run" The voice in my head said. "Screw you" I said in my head. As I pulled to a stop light I yanked out my phone and tried Daphne, Puck hasn't answered.

_Sis, I am in Colorado Springs, I'm alive! Headed home. –S_

I waited and waited. No buzz. Freak. I drove. Staring at the road. Maybe I should stay at a hotel in the next town. Live there for a week, lie low. Hum…

Than that's when it happened. Voices screaming in my head. Screaming, yelling, It hurt. I yanked my hands up and covered my ears, than remembered that I was driving!

I grabbed the steering wheel and swerved from the car next to me. The person honked. The screaming kept going and going. I've heard it but from where? I was on the freeway, I pulled into the next exit lane and headed for the hotel. I can't drive with that screaming!

**Okay I know I promised to get to 1000. I didn't make it. But I have other chapters written, hope you like them. So sorry about the promise! Oh wait I made it! Yes!**

**-S.L.C**


	10. Reuion

Chapter 10- Reunion.

**PUCK'S POV**

I have been driving for a week. I made it to Colorado Springs, in a week. I had to stop. Everafters do need sleep.

I pulled into a small hotel called, _The Springs Inn._ Lame name. I parked the car, grabbed my bag and walked in. Nice place though. Mint green furniture with earthy brown rugs, a chandelier, the usual hotel crap.

I walked up to the desk. "One room" I said. I pulled out a little forgetful dust and blew it in the manager's face. "I paid, remember?" I asked. The man handed me a key, "Room 145, second floor sir" I nodded and walked to the elevator, second floor.

**SABRINA'S POV.**

I am in _The Spring Inn._

Only hotel near. For a week I have dealt with screaming and yelling in my head, than constant headaches that kill!

"I need some fresh air" I said after 6 hours of screaming were up. I got up from my dark, cool, room of 144 and walked out my door, that's when I saw him.

**PUCK'S POV.**

Ding. Went the elevator, I walked out and gasped.

"Sabrina?" I asked.

She ran over and threw her arms around my neck and started balling. "Puck!" She cried and buried her face in my shoulders. She never would do this unless…

I scooped her up and carried her to my room. I slammed the door, threw my bag on the bed and sat with her on my lap in the dark room on the couch. Man I missed her. Soon she stopped crying.

I gently pulled her face away from my shoulder and cupped it in my hands. She looked different. I don't know what, but she just did, her blonde golden hair was even more golden (if that was even possible). Her blue eyes bluer, her face was more detailed, more perfect.

**SABRINA'S POV**

After I finished crying, he held my face in his hands, looking at me.

I stared at him.

His blue, intense eyes. They started turning green, a beautiful green. "What does green mean?" I asked him. My eyes don't change color yet, mine stay there regular blue.

"Green means… Love" He admitted. I stared at him. He loved me? I thought he didn't feel that way?

**PUCK'S POV.**

Green eyes. Perfect…

I looked into her eyes, they started changing. Her special, beautiful, perfect blue, they were changing, to a green, a beautiful green.

"Sabrina" I said. "Yeah" She replied. "Your eyes, they're turning green" I said. She kept looking.

"Good" She whispered. I stared. Wait did she love me? She leaned in closer and closer…

I leaned in, out lips touched. An electric current erupted through. We didn't stop. She wrapped her arms around my neck, I pulled her closer…

**SABRINA'S POV**

I kissed him. My eyes were green.

Love.

I love that fairy! I love him! I would love to keep kissing him like this and stay here for eternity. But my timing and luck suck.

**PUCK'S POV**

Sabrina fell back, shaking in my hands.

"Sabrina? SABRINA?" I yelled.

**SABRINA'S POV**

I started shaking violently in Puck's arms, that voice, those screams. I have been having these attacks for a week. They hurt, stung. They killed.

"Puck" I mumbled, I remember.

Than everything went black…

**PUCK'S POV**

"Sabrina" I asked. She said nothing, her body was completely numb, I checked her heart there was a beat. I check her pulse, it's still going.

I walked over to the bed and tucked her in. She wasn't dead, just out cold. As soon as she was up we were leaving. I laid on the couch thinking, of the stupid curse.

We all know Sabrina would chose to die at her own risk. She could never live with herself if someone else did it. Never. I looked up at the black ceiling. 'No, Sabrina won't die this time' I thought, 'she wouldn't.'

**SABRINA'S POV**

I woke up on the bed. Oh sweet bed! I looked over and saw Puck at the table eating some pancakes, regular pancakes!

I jumped up and walked over, and sat down by the fairy. The cute fairy. "Normal?" I asked him as a put two pancakes on my plate. "They only had this so yeah" He answered. "Well, what the plan for getting home?" I asked him as I drowned my pancakes in syrup. "Drive, there is no way I'm leaving my car" He said.

I sighed, boys and there rides. We finished breakfast. Probably my favorite mornings, Puck wasn't annoying and he knew.

Oh he knew!

I smiled slyly at him. I took a big bite of the buttermilk pancakes, they melted in my mouth. "Yum!" I felt different. Very different, 'What was happening?' Numbness washed over me. "Don't eat the pan" I couldn't finish. My mind went blank and I fell to the floor shaking

**PUCK'S POV**

Sabrina hit the floor, I spit out my bite of pancakes. I had plain pancakes and nothing happened. The syrup! I jumped up and ran over to her. "Sabrina" I said picking her up.

'What was up with her and fainting? She must be jinxed' She woke up slowly, very slowly. "Crap" She said. I looked at her.

"Grimm, you just love being in my arms, Hun?" I asked. She smiled dreamily at me.

"You know it, fairy boy"

Man I love this. I really don't want to leave. But if we don't soon, either A. The Others will come.

Or...

B. This is way scarier, Daphne and Red will come.

I shivered at the thought. She got up slowly and tried to stand. She fell, but I caught her before she hit. We stayed there for a few minutes.

"Puck," She said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I'm a big girl Puck. You can let go now."

My hands were around her waist. "Oh" I said and set her down slowly. "Thank you" She said as she sat back down and pushed her pancakes, and the syrup away. I picked up the plate and syrup and dumped into the garbage.

"Nasty, even on my standards."

I sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels while Sabrina made some coffee. I don't think she likes eating breakfast anymore really.

**SABRINA'S POV**

I can not believe I fainted… Again!

I am so ticked. Soon the sweet scent of coffee filled the room. I poured myself a cup and sat on the couch by Puck. "So, how was school?" I asked.

"Non stop questions, I mean, Bell still thinks your dead, Daphne chucked her phone at the wall and broke it"

"Oh that's why she wouldn't answer my texts" I said.

"Yeah, do you want to head off?" he asked, his eyes still the beautiful green. I smiled and kissed him lightly, I really don't want to leave but…

I got up and fell to the floor. He caught me, but my coffee spilled everywhere. "Nice one Grimm" He said. I hit his shoulder playfully. "Shut up, that syrup messed me up." He let go and I almost fell… Again. I am so messed up. I smiled sadly. "Puck," I said playfully. "I can't walk" I pulled a puppy dog face, and looked up at him.

**PUCK'S POV**

I smiled at Sabrina. Cute Sabrina. Gosh dang it. I remember when I was 11 and I swore that I would torment this girl to the ends of the earth.

I scooped up Sabrina, she leaned her head against my shoulder. 2 weeks and 4 days till she 17. 2 weeks 4 days.

"Whatcha thinking?" She asked as I picked up my backpack and swung it over my shoulders. I had slid her stuff in, while she was asleep. "Nothing" I lied and bit my tongue.

Oh please don't figure it out, please.

"Liar" She said. Dang it. "just how long till your birthday" I said. Truth. "Yeah, I have something about that but I can't remember what" Sabrina said. "You'll remember. Now lets ditch this joint."

"What about the coffee?"

"Leave it" she shrugged in my arms and I walked out to the car.

**SABRINA'S POV**

I love the feel of sitting in his arms. It felt so good! I wrapped my arms around his next as he walked to the elevator. A 'Closed' sign hung on the door.

"Great" Puck said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on fairy boy. Are you afraid of the big bad stairs?" I said to him as if he was a 5 year old. He stuck his tongue out at me. I sat up in his arms and my wings came out. "Race you" His wings came out. "You're on." I expected to hear Ugly, but than I remembered.

He loved me!

I flew to the stairs. I choose to age. I can't be a twelve year old forever. I mean, that would mean no driving, repeating 6th grade over and over till I had it memorized. And no car. Puck just aged with me, I guess.

I smiled as I yanked open the door. Puck flew past me and started rounding the stairs. I chased after him. In a few minutes we were at the bottom. "Oh, are you going to cry now?" Puck said as if I were 5. I stuck my tongue out and my wings came back into my body. As soon as they did I fell. He caught me and carried me again, My falling was pissing me off.

I mean really?

**Peoples do you know I just love writing this? I love it! And Idk why I make Sabrina fall over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over... I really don't know. Do you? Comment Please.**


	11. Mother

**Chapter 12- Mother**

**PUCK'S POV**

I carried Grimm the car and set her in the front seat. She smiled up at me. I smiled back. I was nice not having evil, annoy-Sabrina thoughts. I got in the front seat and drove.

When we got on the freeway I snapped my fingers, her whole head of hair turned purple. She burst into laughter.

"Really, Puck? I mean I could do much better"

She snapped her fingers and I felt myself change. I looked down and growled. I was in a green tights and I knew exactly who she turned me into, Peter Pan. She was laughing in the front seat. "See way better" She said wiping a tear from her eye. I snapped my fingers and my clothes reappeared and her hair was purple free.

"Ha. Ha." I said sarcastically. "Very funny"

"You're right" She said sounding serious.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it was hilarious!"

She smiled at me. I glared.

"Really, Puck? I think that fairy is a sissy! Thinking he can up stage you. You're the only fairy for me"

That made me feel better. "Ok" I said. "Good, now what do you think of a blue highlight right…" She snapped her fingers and a dark royal blue highlight appeared right on her longest side bang. She smiled.

"See? I'll support the Ferry Port Creatures for sure!" That was the name of our football team. Ferry Port Creatures. All us Everafters thought it was pretty funny.

"Then how am I going to support the Ferry Port Fairies?" That was the girls soccer team. They all hated it. The cheerleaders thought of it. They all hate Sabrina. Every last one of them. (Maybe because Jamie is the captain. I don't know)

I smiled at her. "Wear aqua" That was the color. At first it was pink. But Sabrina and Bell told the cheerleaders, if they didn't change the color, they would beat every last one of them to a pulp. They all remember Sabrina and Bell form Middle School.

**SABRINA'S POV**

We drove everyday no stops except for gas and food. Puck pulled up the hood so his fairies could drive.

We sat in the back seat and talked. Soon we entered New York. I looked all around. I looked out the window. "Puck" I said. Putting my finger to the glass. "Remember, the wicked witch?" I was pointing to the Empire State Building.

"Yeah, but more important remember my mother?"

I shivered at the thought. Puck put his arm around my shoulders.

"Chill, I would never go see that witch if my life dependent on it." I leaned closer to him. Than the fairies took a sharp turn to the left.

Toward the park.

Towards the Golden Egg.

Towards his mother.

"Puck, where are they taking us?" I asked. "Stop. We are not going to the queen" He said. The fairies chirped and squeaked. I caught some of it and it made no sense.

"Crap" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"She wants to see the famous Sabrina Grimm again."

"Perfect" I said.

"Don't worry, she tries to lay one hand on you I will kill her and she can join my father."

That made me feel better.

**PUCK'S POV**

I looked at the fairies pulled up the curb of the park and there was Moth and Cobweb. I rolled my eyes and got out. Sabrina got out and stood. She looked in pain, but didn't say anything. I scooped her up. She smiled gratefully at me.

"What are you doing with that?" Moth asked pointing at Sabrina. Sabrina glared at her. Moth looked 16 maybe 17.

Great.

Sabrina leaned closer to me and stuck her tongue at Moth. "Yes, Puck what are you doing with the Grimm girl?" Cobweb asked.

I leaned down and kissed Sabrina. When I finally came for air. Moth's face was bright red and she was glaring at my girl. Cobweb had a hand on his mouth. Than Mustardseed came over. "She's getting mad" He said. Cobweb shook his head. "Well… Um… Let's get going."

"YOU KISSED HER!" Moth screamed. "Good going" Mustardseed said. "Why is she out of jail?" Sabrina asked. "Titania said she could go but she has to stay in the fairy court." Cobweb informed. And we set off the Golden Egg.

**SABRINA'S POV**

Man I could kill Moth. I could ring her neck or even better stab her with _Everafter_ I would love that. I really would.

"Knock, Knock" I said to the statue. Puck and I appeared in the Golden Egg. I tried to stand. It didn't hurt anymore. Thank you! But I still held his hand.

I ran to the counter and sat on a stool. "What up Mamma?" I asked the lady cleaning a cup. See she's mamma goose!

"Child, who in the heavens are you?' She asked. "And who's the young boy with you? You know no mortals allowed unless you're a Grimm."

Puck sat down next to me. "How dare you speak to the fairy king and his girl in such a manor?" Puck asked in a goofy king voice. I snickered.

"Oh save it for the swans, mortal boy" Mamma said. Puck looked totally offended. "Mamma, serious, you don't remember me?" I asked.

She looked me up and down. "Nope, never seen you in my life"

I sighed. "I'm Sabrina Grimm" I said.

She dropped the glass she was cleaning to the floor, it shattered.

"Heaven's name! Sabrina Grimm, you have changed. So who's the lad?"

"I am Puck, the trickster king" Puck puffed out his chest. Mamma burst into laughter.

"Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy. Okay kid who are you? Because I know for a fact Puck is an 11 year old boy."

Puck's wings popped out. Mamma stared in shock. I suspect if she had another glass it would shatter to the floor too. I smiled. "Sabrina?" Someone asked.

I turned and jumped up. My wings popped out and I grabbed the little kid who said my name.

It was Basil.

He was 5.

I hug him. "Basil" I smiled. "When did she get wings?" I heard Mamma ask Puck. "About 3 years ago."

"Basil, where's mommy and daddy?" I asked him. He pointed, there was mom and dad.

"Sabrina Grimm where have you been?" My mother asked. I set Basil down and ran to them. "Mom, you would never believe" I said. "Try me" She said.

"Fine, I was in Utah"

"UTAH!" My father yelled.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool but it's not New York."

I let go and motion for Puck to come. He came and put an arm around me. "Sabrina, why is he…" My dad asked. I kissed Puck quick. My father was staring at me with an open mouth. My mother was giggling. "My daughter's first boyfriend!"

I rolled my eyes at her remark. Puck wouldn't make eye contact with my dad. I couldn't blame him, I wasn't either. But I could feel my dad's icy glare on me. I smiled shyly.

"Dad, I really like him. Really I do. My eyes don't lie" I looked at Puck. "See my eyes are green. That means love."

"Yeah, well purple means family love. Green means _love._" Puck explained.

**PUCK'S POV**

Oh perfect.

Sabrina's dad was here. Her mom was ok. Her brother was cool. But her dad just hates me. I mean really. He does.

I looked at Sabrina, my girl. Mine! I smiled at that thought. "Puck, you treat my daughter badly and I swear"

'And that's when Sabrina phrase comes in, 'I'll knock your block off' Pretty funny. But I really don't doubt him, not what happen on the battle field anyway.'

"Dad, if he treats me wrong, I can always have Ever or Hope or Cresent eat him and I can bring out my sword too." She patted her pocket. Her father relaxed. Thank you!

"Well, sir. I am asking your permission to take your daughter on dates" I said nervously. "Sir? Well Puck, you can take her." He said and glared me down. I think he knows if he says anymore Sabrina will blow up.

"Veronica Grimm, you never told me your daughter was a fairy" Mamma said walking over and giving Veronica a hug.

"She's a fairy?"

No!

It was the fear I had.

No!

No!

NO!

"Hello, Sabrina" Titania said.

Sabrina shivered. I would too. "Mother" I said turning slowly. Sabrina turned with me. "Son, how you grown, not an 11 year old anymore" My mother said. Curse her.

"Well…" I looked at Sabrina lovingly, "I have to stay in age with my girl"

"Yes, I have heard you fell for _her_." She said and rolled her eyes to Sabrina. "Yes, mother. The only one. She's the girl for me. The only one" I said. She rolled her eyes. How dare she? I mean, I am not blind and neither is Sabrina.

"Sabrina, do you know your destiny?" She asked. I knew the prophecy but I don't know her destiny! Or is that her destiny? "You'll fall into" She started but, "She shall know in her own time, Titania. Sabrina leave now. Go back to Ferry Port Landing and go tell Daphne you're fine" Veronica demanded. We stood like statues. "GO!" She demanded.

**People plese comment please! I am begging you! Please! Anyway...**


	12. School Here We Come

**Well, I hope I have had plenty of Puckabrina for you! Guess what? There's more!**

Chapter 13-School here we come.

**PUCK'S POV**  
The car pulled into the driveway of the house. It was midnight. Me and Sabrina stopped on the way by the Empire State building to watch the sunset. Sabrina was lying against me.

"Puck, I'm scared" She said quietly.

"I know" I said.

"Than you also know as soon as we get inside, Daphne and Red will be all over us and we will have to tell them."

"Yeah the munchkins are very annoying. Very, very, VERY, annoying" I said. Sabrina nodded. We got out. I could see the light on inside. They were up.

I swung open the door, Sabrina's hand wrapped in mine and I pulled her in and kissed her.

Long.

I could feel her excitement. I bet you could feel mine all the way in Utah. When Sabrina finally pulled for air. I looked at the couch. It was Jake, Briar and Granny.

Granny was open mouthed. Jake was hiding giggles very poorly and Briar looked like she was watching a chick flick and it was the crying scene.

"Finally!" Briar said.

Sabrina looked down at herself and I looked down at myself. I took showers now for someone… Man I was dirty.

"Shower! Called it!" Sabrina said and ran to the bathroom. "Aw! Come on!" I called. The door slammed shut and the shower started.

"Wow, I thought I would never see the day when Puck would want to take a shower and complain when he didn't" Jake said. I glared at him.

"I think it's cute! He's in love. Remember you were like that. That's why I have this" Briar said showing her wedding ring.

I heard the shower cut off. I sprinted for the bathroom and ran into Sabrina, who was in a towel. "Chill, I didn't take ALL the hot water" She smiled, a dazzling smile and walked to her room. I shut the bathroom door and started my shower.

**SABRINA'S POV**  
I shut my bedroom door and smiled. Room sweet room. I walked to the closet.

"Gimme something conferrable"

I pulled open the closet and smiled. Pair of gray sweats and a black tee was waiting for me. I took them down and changed. I brushed through my hair a few times, and then tied it up in a ponytail. I laid down on my bed and smiled. The lights on my ceiling comfort me. I stared at the blinking lights.

I was happy.

For once in so long everything seemed right. I had a boyfriend, friends, family, threats just washed away. I could stay like this for forever. But my timing sucks.

Red threw open my door, she looked pissed. I smiled shyly. Daphne came out of nowhere and attacked me in a hug as did Red. I looked at the two. "So, Briar tells me there is something between you and Puck" Daphne smiled and was prepared to bite down on her palm. A quirk she never gave up.

"They wouldn't tell us what. But Briar was pretty happy. So spill." Red said.

I was about to tell when Puck walked in. Gray sweats and a black tee like me.

"What up, Grimm?" He asked.

I got up and walked over to him. "Nothing fairy boy" I smiled. He put his arm around me. Red and Daphne were smiling like complete idiots.

Oh yeah.

I kissed him, longer than before. I smiled dazed after we were through. Puck had the exact same look. I love that fairy!

I looked over at my sister and Red. Their mouths were to the ground, I swear. "How long?" Daphne asked.

"a few days, sis."

"A few days and you're doing that?"

"Well I have loved him ever since we first meet. All those years ago" I informed.

The two were dancing around like happy little elves. I leaned against Puck and laughed.

"Bell is going to kill me once she finds out" I said. "Why?" Puck asked. "Because, my little sisters knew before her" I looked up at him. "Well, that's your prob. Just kidding. But 'Brina, get some sleep." Puck told me. "Munchkins out" Red and Daphne grumbled all the way out. I mouthed 'Thank you' to him. He nodded and shut the door. I crawled into bed. The lights dimmed to the faintest glow. Like a glow stick. I smiled and fell into fast sleep.

_I ran toward the noise. Leaves snapping and breaking. 'What the heck?' Were my thoughts._

__

I was in a castle, I think. I looked down, I was in a blood red gown. I kept running. Soon I was on a balcony

. "She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes. Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds, and sails upon the bosom of the air

_ 'Hun?' _

_I looked over the edge and saw Puck. He was dressed up like… Romeo._

_ 'Puck? PUCK!' Were my thoughts but different words came out of me mouth. _

_"Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

_ 'What the heck? Was I in the play, Romeo and Juliet? What was the purpose of this dream?' Just than the scene change._

_ I was lying with flowers in my hands. I wasn't dead, of course not. I looked over and saw Puck! He was dead a dagger laid by him stained with blood. _

_"No!" I screamed and crawled over. I laid my head on his chest. He was gone. "No" I screamed. I took the dagger. I can't live without him, dream or not! I was about to drive it through my heart when I heard a voice. The voice. Darcriss's voice. _

_"That's how it will end, Sabrina. Puck will die all because of you!" I screamed in frustration. No! No! NO!_

._" Someone yelled below._

I woke up to someone sharking me. That's when I realized I was screaming! I looked and saw Puck already for school, dressed in a black tee and skinny jeans. He looked worried. "Ok?" HE asked. "Yeah" I said rubbing my head. "Screaming, again" Lies but he can't know. I won't let him die for me. I will have to tie him up and fight a battle I might loose, but he wasn't going to die.

**PUCK'S POV**

Sabrina had me worried. She and her screaming. I left her room so she could change. I walked into the kitchen, where the giggling idiots were. Great.

I started a pot of coffee. Not hungry. Not after my dream. I shivered at the thought. It was horrible, I saw Sabrina die before my eyes, a painful death. Beating, tortured, than lit on fire. Her screams still echoed in my head.

Than she walked in. She was in a silky black top, black skinny jeans, and no make-up I could see. But there was only a little there. Very little. She hated the junk.

She smiled at me and grabbed 2 cups. She poured me and herself a cup and walked sat on the counter, sipping the stuff. I grabbed my and took a swig. Strong. I spit it out in the sink. "Gross" I said.

She smiled and motion for me to come closer. She had 3 small packets of sugar in her hands. She tore them open and poured them in. "I know, gross at first, but you get used to it. I mean, I don't drink strong. Never. I can live with 2 packets, 3 is just too sweet."

She held a spoon out to me and I stirred the coffee and tired again. Way better. I smiled at her.

"See, way better, Hun?" She asked.

"Yeah, much"

She finished her cup and put it in the sink. I finished mine and put it with hers. "Ready?" She asked. She got of the counter and grabbed her bag. I nodded and we walked out to my car. I pulled down the roof, and jumped in. She swung over the edge and buckled in. I turned my car on and drove to school.

On the way, Sabrina slid on her sunglasses on, and leaned back in the seat. Like she was in Califorina. I soon was at school and parked the car.

"You know Grimm. You're going to have to fight off hundreds off angry girls since we are going out" I smiled.

"Yeah, one touches you and she'll have a black eye."

"Okay, well, I'll be fine with that." I jumped out of the car, as did Sabrina. I put my arm around her and we walked to the usual spot. Where the jocks and cheerleaders hung. "Sabrina?" Bell screamed and hugged Sabrina and glared at me. "What's up with him?" She nodded her head towards me.

**SABRINA'S POV**

"Chill, B" I said, and pulled Puck's arm around me more. "He's my boy" I smiled.

Bell stared at me. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Sabrina Grimm?"

I laughed. "It's me Bell, I just fell for the guy"

James. Kyler, Jake, Jamie, and the others, came over and looked at us. Jamie looked like she was going to blow.

"What are you doing with her?" She demand.

"He's my boy, Jamie, so back off" I said.

"Yeah right. Right Puck?" Jamie asked, putting her finger and tracing a heart on his chest.

"Jamie…" Puck started but I cut him off. I pushed his arm off me and pushed Jamie's hand away.

"Hands off my boy" I said.

"Yeah. No," Jamie glared at me.

"One ore touch and I'll give you a black eye," I threaten. Bell was right behind me.

"Oh look." Jamie touched Puck. I swear…

"Touched him"

"Jamie" I growled.

She pulled closer to him and… And…

Kissed him.

I ripped her away from him and socked her straight in the face. She fell to the ground, screaming in pain. I rolled my eyes at her. What I really wanted to do was rip every last strand of her brunette hair.

"Try that again and I'll put you in the hospital for a month." I growled. I looked over to Puck, who was spitting trying to get the taste of Jamie out. I smiled. Jake was laughing. "S, you meant it. Screw her. Kissing your man." Bell said.

I smiled. Puck slid his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go, Grimm" I smiled up at him. "Kay"

**PUCK'S POV**

Today was probably my best school day… Ever. Sabrina and I were tighter all day. I mean it was the best besides Jamie kissing me.

I could still taste the taste of her cherry lip gloss in my mouth, very faintly, but it was there.

I was so glad Daphne wasn't there. It would have sucked. Soon the 6th period bell rang and Sabrina and I sprang up and walked out. It was perfect.

Till I saw her.

The devil of devil's.

My stalker.

She was worse than Jamie, by infinity.

Moth.

**I feel drama coming on! Really I do. I mean I love doing this stuff. What about the dream? I bet that's what you're wondering about. Hum… I wonder…**


	13. Dumped or Married? What could be worse?

**Like the title? **

Chapter 13- Dumped or Married? What could be worse?

**SABRINA'S POV**

I stopped dead in my tracks and glared at the girl.

"Devil" I growled.

"Hello peasant. I am here to make sure you do not make my king regret… Anything." She smiled. Than she walked up to Puck. I stood in front of her.

"Try one move and I'll rip every last strand of your hair and burn it" I threaten.

"Oh, please. Like I'm scared of you" She rolled her eyes at me.

LOSER!

I growled. Puck looked like he could hit her. I had a look that could kill.

"Puck, lets go. I might be sick if I have to listen to _that_, anymore." Puck and I walked out. Screw her. Freaking stalker! She followed us out. She ran into Puck and kissed him!

That's the second time today.

I ripped her away and threw her to the ground. She held tight to my hair, so I came down with the witch. We wrestled. I have to say she had a pretty good right hook. Soon I pinned her to the ground and swung my fist at her ugly face. Puck yanked me off.

"What are you doing to my girl?" He asked me. His girl?

"Puck what are you talking about?" I asked. He walked over and helped Moth up. "I mean, what are you doing to my girl?" He asked, he said my girl again.

"Puck we have been going out for a couple of days now" I said, confused. "I wonder what I ever saw in _you"_ he spat the word you. My heart broke into a thousand pieces. But was I going to show them, heck no!

I walked right up to Puck and socked him in the face. "Idiot. I should have never given you a chance. All you are is a over arrogant, dim-witted, ugly, shallow, a big headed, IDIOT! I hate you Puck I HATE YOU!" Than I walked over to Moth and hit her dead in the nose. "hate you too"

Than I walked away. As soon as I was out the doors. I ran. Bell was sitting in her car. I got in and burst into tears. What was I doing crying over _him!_

Bell put an arm around me. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Puck and his my girlfriend" I spat.

Crying was not a option.

I was pissed.

I shook with anger.

"What'd he do?"

"Well, let's see. Moth kissed him and he totally just dumped me right there for that witch." I said. Bell stared at me, shocked.

"S, I know Puck is annoying, and arrogant, and well… You get the idea. He would never cheat on you. He loves you I can see it in his eyes."

"Well, his eyes will never be green for me, and mine for him. Look there they are." I pointed to the two.

**PUCK'S POV**

Moth kissed me. Screw her. As soon as she pulled away. Something was over me. Something…

Oh no!

She didn't but she did.

Sabrina and Moth were one each other. 'Go Sabrina!' Is what I wanted to say, but my mouth and body betrayed me. "What are you doing to my girl?" My mouth demanded. My arms yanked Sabrina up and I help Moth up. I was touching her.

This was torture!

"Puck what are you talking about?" She asked. 'I don't know' was my response. But my mouth, well my mouth sucks. "I mean, what are you doing to my girl?"

"Puck we have been going out for a couple of days now"

Than I said the words. Stupid words. That my mouth had made.

CURSE YOU MOUTH! CURSE YOU!

"I wonder what I ever saw in _you" _Her heart broke. I saw it. "Idiot. I should have never given you a chance. All you are is a over arrogant, dim-witted, ugly, shallow, a big headed, IDIOT! I hate you Puck I HATE YOU!" Those last words stung. Than she socked me. My mouth and body deserve it. All the way. She said some words to Moth than walked out.

I hate Moth. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Now we will be together forever, my king"

NO! NOOOOOO!

I hate that devil witch. I want Sabrina back. I already miss her. Her golden hair, blue eyes, her perfectness…

I might never get to be with Sabrina again. Never. I could taste pineapple and oranges in my mouth. The taste of a love spell, one where you cast it on your lips. It goes the first one you kiss will be yours. Until they get kissed by the one they love. There body will do everything the caster pleases.

I would be Moth's forever.

Sabrina will die by the Others and I shall be marriage to Moth.

**SABRINA'S POV**

Bell drove me home. Red and Daphne were waiting. They looked so confused when Bell dropped me off.

"Where's Puck?" Daphne asked.

"With his new girl, Moth"

Red and Daphne fell the floor laughing. That hurt. "No, really, where's Puck?" Red managed.

"With Moth! M-O-T-H, Moth. He dumped me as soon as she laid her lips on him!"

Daphne shot up.

"No"

See Daphne was a fairy too. Puck found someone in the fairy court with her blood type. I mean, heck fairy blood in dangerous. You have to have the same blood type as the fairy or, you'll be in a coffin like I was.

Daphne ran to her room, Red and I followed. "What are you getting?" I asked, her room was purple, worry.

Daphne picked up a big book. It labeled: Faerie. She flipped through the book like lighting. She was looking for something. From what I saw, while she was flipping, that the words were tiny. I mean tiny! An ant was bigger okay.

She stopped on a page and held the book out to me. She pointed to a section and I had to squint to read it. But I got it loud and clear. It read,

_Love Spell  
_Below it read a weird incantation, that made no sense to me, I can't really read Fairy. But after that it read:

_The first person you kiss will fall instantly in love with you. Their mouth and body will be under your control. But top reverse, true love kiss must happen in 48hours of this. If so the person under the spell will be free. _

My eyes got wide. "You don't think" I started but Daphne nodded her head. "Moth is a dead girl." I said, shaking with anger. Daphne walked to her desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a magic mirror. The one from Beauty and the Beast!

**PUCK POV**

"Come, my king. We can go back to your kingdom and get married. Your mother will be very happy. Very happy indeed." Moth said, while I drove.

' Someone kill me, please.' Were my thought, but my tongue betrayed me.

"Yes, my love that sounds perfect" I could be sick. Moth leaned in and kissed me on the check. Yuck. Man I might puke.

I knew my eyes would never EVER show green. No in a million, billion years, not even to the ends of the earth. This girl will only see one color in my eyes and it is black. (That means hate) It will be darker than dark can get. If I could move my body my hand would curl around her neck and, ha ha!

I would laugh at her funeral, dance on her grave, draw a mustache on her dead life-less body! Ha! I would be so happy.

We approached the edge of town. "They have everything ready, so as so as we get there, we can start." Moth leaned on my arm and smiled. Soon I slammed into my seat, barrier.

Moth got off my arm, got out, pulled out the vapor blade and cut a hole through the barrier and held it high.

"Drive through."

My body past the barrier. I hoped I could get control and drive away.

Nope.

She walked back over rot the car and slammed the door. "Drive" She ordered. Man if she was going to talk like that the whole time I am pretty sure my controlled body will give up and let me have control!

**SABRINA'S POV**

"Where did you get that?" I asked. "Belle gave it to me. She said it reminded her of her ex so I got it" Daphne had a big smile on her face.

"Cool" Red said.

"Okay, here Sabrina, say, 'Show me Puck'" "Why can't you do it?" I asked Daphne. "Do it" She growled. I took the mirror. Why did she want me to have it?

"Show me Puck… Please?" I added. Green light burst from the mirror. I stared, there was Puck and her. They were driving to the Faerie.

I handed Daphne the mirror. "What?" She asked. "They are going to do a wedding. And if I know the devil, as soon as they get there it will be time" I ran out. The girls closely followed. I ran into the dragon room. "Why are you going in there?" Red asked.

"Grab your dragons we're going to need them."

**Oh snap! Do you like my drama? Now you are probibly wondering what does this have to do with what the title of the story is, The others? Well you haave to wait. And let me guess, you are wonder about the dream oof Romeo and Juliet Sabrina had... Gasp! **


	14. I Do!

**Soooo sorry! I got side tracked... Anyway, I'll try to do better ok? Well here it is! Read and find out what happens...**

**Chapter 14- I do!**

**PUCK'S POV**

I drove to the Golden Egg. I was driving my own death! Moth would now and than lean in a kiss me. I so wanted to push her out the open window.

There was a pen in my pocket, I might just stab her with a pen if I get the chance…

Hmm.

I was not looking forward to when Sabrina gets a hold of me. Oh hurry please! I've only got 30 hours, perfect…

I pulled into the park parking lot. "Oh love, only a few more hours than we will be married forever!"

AHHHHHH! Please someone kill me! I'll even take a stab to the heart with a pen! Oh please, I'm begging. **(A. you do it?)**

I got out of the car and walked over to Moth's door to open it for her. She stepped out, if I could just get my hand for a minute, I would slam the door as hard as I could and cut off her legs, that way she'd suffer…

SABRINA'S POV

"Why do we need our dragons?" Daphne asked.

"To save Puck. We're going to crash a wedding!" I yelled.

Than something grabbed me around the waist and lifted me in the air. It was as scaly and rough as a dragon tail, but invisible?

"Sabrina! You finally decided to show" Forest, Puck's dragon said, landing lightly on the ground. "Oh Cresent , put the poor girl down" He said to the air?

"Forest, it's official, you're crazy" I said I was lowered to the ground and there was the blue Cresent, her tail still around me.

"Ohmigosh!" Red yelled.

"You didn't tell me about that!" I said, sliding out of her grip.

"Oh 'Brina, you haven't visited in a month! What is with you!" Ever roared and landed by his daughter with a thud.

"Thanks Ever, I love you too!" I said.

"Oh, 'Brina, give him a break. We were worried sick! You've already been in a coffin, Ever thought you fell off a cliff with your luck" Hope said and landed by her husband. I smiled widely. "I've been busy,"

"Yeah, with my master!" Forest yelled. I looked over my shoulder and saw Red and Daphne hugging their dragons, Faith, Red's and Sunset, Daphne's.

"Wait, you haven't kissed that fairy have you!" Ever yelled. I nodded shyly.

He let out a burst of flames.

"HIM! SABRINA GRIMM, CHOSE HIM! HIM!"

"Dad, chill. It's just like me and Forest" Cresent said. I stared in horror. "You and who?" I asked. If a dragon could blush, Cresent was. She nodded towards Forest.

"We kind-of"

"Hook up" Forest finished. The two looked at each other the same way me and Puck do. Maybe, that would be us in dragon form.

"Puck…" I sighed. I wanted to burst into tears so badly. I might lose him forever.

**PUCK'S POV**

I was standing on a turning table in a tux, with less than 20 hours till I was cursed forever with…

_her._

I looked at my reflection. I was worried, Sabrina could be in the capture of those stupid Others! I wanted to rip this off so bad…

"You look great" Moth said behind me. She was in a plain silk dress. 'I HATE YOU!' I wanted to scream. "Hello Love" Was all I said.

Someone chop off my tongue please! I'd rather never speak than say one more thing to this demon.

"My, King we will start very soon." Moth smiled. "I can not wait for you to see me in my gown." HATE! "I know, you must be hating me right now, but you will love me. But the Others will help me if you are difficult?"

Wait my stalker works for the Others?

"Others?" I asked. Finally I could say one thing on my own free will but not want I wanted to say though.

"Yes, the Others helped me, of course. They only want to be remembered, but the stupid Grimm girl go in the way. So they must go and… Well I think you know. See you soon my Love"

Than she walked out. HATE HER! But wait, they have to go destroy Sabrina. Oh man, this is really not a good day for me is it?

**SABRINA'S POV**

"Akomus" I said and all four dragons shrunk. I scooped them up. "Red, Daphne let's book it" I said. The two dragons shrunk on their word and we walked out.

"Forgetful dust?" Daphne asked. "Nah, we will be inside the Golden Egg, we'll be fine" I said.

We darted out of the house, ran to my car, hoped in and drove away. I was breaking the speed but who cares? The roads are empty anyway. I was zooming out of the barrier and had to slow down. I'm not late. I told myself, just less than 24 in the middle of New York during Rush Hour…

OH who am I kidding, I'm screwed!

**PUCK'S POV**

I heard the music play, no I am not leaving my room. But as of always met feet betrayed me. I walked down the long isle. I looked down and saw Moth walking down. She looked as ugly as a…

Well we all know how ugly she is!

That stupid wedding music played. In my head I made up words:

_Oh my Gosh!  
Someone Just Kill Me  
I'd rather- die than be marr-ied  
To It!the ugly  
__stupid It!  
Please someone just- kill me!_

My thoughts, then I changed the song.

_Sabrina save me  
From this monstrous Beast!  
Sabrina save me!  
If you still love me…_

I really didn't like the last line. I sighed in my head. It came out of my mouth but more dreamily, like I saw Sabrina walking down the aisle…

I shook my head. She probably hated me. Moth got up to me and smiled at me through the vail. I had less than a hour! A hour! Maybe 25 minutes! HELP ME!

**SABRINA'S POV**

I pulled into the park parking lot and Red, Daphne, and I jumped out and ran to the Golden Egg. We soon got to the statue. I knocked and my 4 dragons, (Cresent, Hope, Ever, and Forest) and I.

We appeared inside and _no one_ was in the bar. NO ONE! Red and Daphne appeared behind me. We walked to the door to the back. Two giant fairies were there. Why didn't I see them before?

"Who are you?" One of them barked at me.

"Sabrina Grimm and I have Little Red and Daphne with me, I need to get to the wedding." I explained.

"Nope, the bride told us they aren't allowed." The other told the first. I looked at the name plate. It read, _Tomas_. The other man had, _Jeff._ Weird names.

"I have TO get in" I pressed.

"Nope" Jeff said.

" I'll give you one more chance or I'll let my dragons loose on you." I warned.

"Oh dragons, let's see them."

I pulled out the for small dragons. A dark blue one, a blue one, a green one and a dark forest green one. The two men burst into laughter.

"Oh, wow" Tomas wiped a tear from his eye.

"Little girl, I'm not scared of you lizards."

"LIZARDS!" Ever and Forest yelled in dragon.

"Fine, your funeral." Red said.

I set the dragons on the ground. "Akomus" I said. The 4 dragons transformed into full sized fire-breathing dragons.

"Lizards" Ever spat, flames licked his lips. The two looked utterly shocked.

"How the… What the…" Jeff stumbled.

"Get this straight." I said. "We got through or you become a marshmallow. What will it be?"

**PUCK'S POV**

The preiest went through the whole thing. I sighed but I knew my face was smiling like a fool.

UGH!

I know Sabrina won't save me. She probably hates me. Great, I'm stuck with Moth.

"Will you, Moth, take Puck to be you husband, through sickness and in heath, do death do you part?"

"I do!" Moth said, excitedly.

"And do you Puck, take Moth to be you awful"

You got that right!

"In sickness"

Already been done.

"And in health, do death"

Nope, I'll kill her in the next hour.

"do you part?"

Oh we'll be parting. Right after I…

"I do" My mouth said.

NO! NO NO!

**SABRINA'S POV**

We flew down the long corridor to the marriage. We had 15 minutes. 15!

I was on Ever, Hope Cresent and Forest were right behind followed by Daphne and Sunset and Red and Faith. We got to the doors and we burst through.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your tongue." The priest said.

There at the end was Puck in the hottest suit EVER! And Moth being… UGH!

"I do!" I yelled.

"What are YOU doing here?" Moth demanded.

Was she blind? I had 6 dragons with me! 6!

"I want my Puck back and you can step aside or…" Ever puffed out a puff of smoke. "Or, you become a crisp."

"Guards!" She screamed. Wizards, fairies and magical creatures started attacking. I yanked out _Everafter,_ and jumped off Ever's back and charged at Moth.

She yanked out a sword. SWORD! The sword clanged.

"Give me Puck" I growled. I lunged but she blocked.

"No peasant. We were meant to marry not you! Besides he hates you!" I knew we had 5 minutes tops. I knocked our swords out of our hands, grabbed her arm and slammed her into the ground. She screamed in either pain or rage.

I got on top and bent her leg in a weird passion. I heard a sickening snap. I broke her leg! HA!

She yelped in pain and I grabbed her arm and snapped it too. Than I jumped up and ran to Puck. I glanced at my black wrist watch. 5 seconds.

4

I ran over.

3

I got to him.

2

He fought.

1

I leaned in.

0

I kissed. I tingling zap occurred and we fell to the floor.

"Puck!" I yelled. He looked at me groggily. "Get away!" He yelled. My heart broke. I was to late…

**HAHA! You're going to have to find out more! HA! (I'll update soon)**


	15. Again We Leave

**Chapter 15-Again we leave,**

**SABRINA'S POV**

I looked at him. "Puck?" I asked.

His eyes went dazed, than to anger.

He leaned in closer and closer and…

Kissed me?

"Sabrina, thank you" He whispered.

"Oh my gosh Puck!" I sighed. "Do that again and I might just ring your…"

Moth came over faster than lighting and drove her sword into my right side.

"Mine!" She screamed. "MINE"

I gripped my right side with my arm and gripped my sword with my left.

"You witch!" I growled.

Puck snatched my sword and drove it into Moth's stomach. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. I smiled at him.

"Puck!" Daphne yelled.

That is when I took in the scene. Fairies, wizards, and Everafters lay on the floor, knocked out.

Cresent flew over. "I dib the girl. Puck oh please can I eat her? Please?"

Forest flew over.

"No fair! I wanted the girl! After all you did put a spell on my master and try to lock him up." Forest wined.

"Hey, she kiss my master's boyfriend, is a loser and stabbed my master's side. Wait I did say loser right?" Cresent asked.

"Split it" Ever yelled. "Before Mom and I come and jack it from you."

Cresent and Forest looked at each other, nodded once, and looked at us.

"Please?"

Puck and I shared a look and nodded once….

Later

We finally arrived home. My side felt so much better. (Thanks to dragons tongue)

We walked limply through the door. As soon as I walked through, I was tackled in a hug by Granny. Elvis bounded on me. I stumbled back, Puck caught me in the nick of time.

"Sabrina?" He asked, his voice full of worry.

"Just chill. I'm safe and now I don't have to worry about…"

Red burst through the door. "BEST THING EVER!" She said, holding Faith in her hands.

"Oh I wish I could have tasted her. Cresent told me she tasted like the best…" Faith dazed off, in a fantasy of her own.

I yawned. I was so- tired. If I could get to a bed…

Puck seemed to have read my mind and scooped me up. "Bed" He ordered. I nodded and he walked up the stairs….

As soon as I hit the bed I was fast asleep…

I was running. Faster and faster.

I HATE THESE DREAMS!

Why can't I be normal? Oh yeah cause I am cursed of being a GRIMM!

What was this dream supposed to be about? Hun? No death, no tricks, not even a forest! I was running up stairs. Hurry! I saw the door and sprinted at it. I turned the knob, locked!

I stepped back, took a deep breath and swung my heel at the knob it broke and I hurried inside.

The only light coming in was out of a window in the room. White, see-through curtains hung over it. It looked like I was in Sleeping Beauty.

There was a canopy bed in the middle. I couldn't see, but I knew it was a girl. Probably Briar. I walked over and pulled back the curtain, and gasped.

It was…

Me!

I was laying on the bed, asleep. My sleeping self's head turned and her eyes open. "Run while you can!" It warned. Than she screamed. I covered my ears…

I swung up to meet… Darcriss ugly face. "Times up" She grabbed my shoulder and we disappear before I could say a word…

**PUCK'S POV**

After I put Sabrina down.

I walked downstairs. Granny, Jake and Briar were hunched over books. Granny didn't look at me she just pointed to a pile of books. I grabbed one and started looking.

They were family journals. I knew what we were looking for.

Anything on the Others.

ANYTHING!

After a hour of this I threw the book down.

"There is NOTHING! They were and will never be mention in these journals! WE ARE DOOMED!" I yelled.

Granny looked at me, tears in her eyes. "I know Puck. I know."

"Then let's protect Sabrina! I responded.

Then I turned to the door. Something wasn't right. I raced to her room. I kicked open the door and screamed in rage.

She was gone!

wWe had no lead.

No place to look.

We had nothing…

**Sorry I know it is short. But I have to come up with more ideas. Sorry! Hope you like it though1 Please comment. Sorry Puck's POV is short too! AHHH**


	16. Air Force

**Chapter 16- Air Force**

**SABRINA'S POV**

The last thing I remember was my eyes barely open to see, Darcriss saying a chant over my face and blue dust shimmered over my vision. I felt so tired…

so tired…

I felt my head bob. I tried to yell 'You aren't going to get away with this!' But my voice failed me and I fell into deep slumber.

**PUCK'S POV**

We searched, we asked, we traveled and sent people we trusted. She has less than two weeks.

I looked at the hotel back in Colorado. We the he-

I slammed my hand against the table.

"WE'VE BEEN LOOKING IN THE WRONG SPOT!" I yelled.

"What?" Daphne said, looking up from notes she found in the attic. She believes they deal with The Others. They do have Others in big letters on the top. But that is the only thing in English. The rest is French. I think…

"Where was Sabrina when she first was captured?"

"Utah." Daphne answered. I looked at her.

"OH MY GOSH!" She yelled.

"You're so quick." I said, sarcastically. She glared.

"Let's go!" I said.

"Puck, Utah it's big. Well… Bigger than a city. Where would we start?" Red asked.

"Duh… Um… What is the biggest city there?"

"Salt Lake, but do you know what you're saying?" Red asked.

"Yes, we look there. It can't be that big," I said, matter-of-factly.

"Uh, let's see. That's on the Wasatch Front. There are mountains, valleys, the freaking Salt Lake, the Copper Mine, than there are all the buildings, we have forests, paths, AGH!" Daphne groaned.

"Well, we'll try the biggest town." I said.

"Okay, Salt Lake, Downtown." Red said staring at a laptop screen.

"Great."

This was going to work. I pulled out a cell phone and called Hamstead.

"Pig," I said. "Get me 4 tickets to Salt Lake City."

"Puck, why bother there? She won't be there" He said.

"Yeah, I know. Last place. Which is perfect. So just get me the tickets and meet me the hotel in 4 hours."

"But…"

I hung up the phone. "Don't worry Sabrina. We're coming."

**SABRINA'S POV**

I felt like I was a invisible ghost.

I could see, but couldn't feel.

I could talk but know one heard.

I was in the hotel room as Puck hung up the phone.

"No you idiot!" I yelled. "I'm not in Utah! I'm here! You moron!"

He didn't listen. And I wasn't sure I was here. It just felt like I was here.

"Daph, Red, there's somewhere I want to see before we go" Puck said.

"Come on!" I said.

"Where Puck?" Red asked, packing her laptop in her shoulder bag.

"I want to check the Air force Academy."

YES! I ran to him and hugged him. It didn't work. I fell and hit the floor with a thud. So I can't touch people or things, but the floor works…

Dang it!

Puck, Daphne and Red grabbed their bags and walked out. I followed them. Hmmm I wonder where my body is? As they got into the car I slid in the front. Red and Daphne just slid into the back. "Puck, I hope you find me" I said quietly.

**PUCK'S POV**

I pulled into the parking lot of the school. We walked inside the visitor center.

LAME!

I mean super cool in planes and stuff, but it was a museum. Yeah…

Daphne and Red were nowhere in sight. How can I lose them? It has a museum on the top and a gift shop at the bottom. Freaky much…

OH MY GOSH!

If those stupid Others have them, I'm ripping Darcriss's head off, (I was already planning to anyway…)

I ran down the step and through the Gift Shop to the Subway. I saw Daphne and Red talking to some stranger.

"Puck!" Daphne waved me over. I walked over. "Puck, this is Mr. Brooks, he works for the school and he said he can give us a tour inside."

"Sweet" I smiled.

He got up. "Nice to meet you Puck" He said, shaking my hand. "Your little sister is very interesting."

I gave Daphne a look like 'You said we were siblings?' and she gave me the 'Shut up and go with it or I'll say stalker!' We walked off towards the campus.

**SABRINA'S POV**

GO DAPHNE! Thank you! Now just hope I'm here! I followed them out. Come on Puck! I hit the glass doors hard. Sh-

I keep walking I can't lose them!

**PUCK'S POV**

The tour was well…

BORNING!

I thought I'd be able to fly planesn at this collage (or the tour).

But no.

There is math, really hard math, uniforms.

Puck doesn't do uniforms.

And first years have to walk on these white lines, which takes forever! Not the collage I'm attending.

"Okay, and here is the church." He lead us inside. It was quite, stain glass the hole bang. No one was in here…

Weird…

He closed and locked the door. Great we're trapped.

Daphne realized was what happening but gave me the look like 'We will pretend to know nothing, now follow me.'

So I followed. She ran to the end and picked up a point stick and handed it to me. She picked up a glass bowl and drop…

"Oh my gosh!" Daphne yelled. It echoed around. Red bumped into a table of candles and it caught a drape on fire.

"AHH!" She screamed. Mr. Brooks ran up.

"Children don't" He said.

"Oops." Red kicked the burning drape and it caught the table on fire.

"Naughty kids." He said and ran towards Daphne. She screamed as he wrapped his fingers around her neck.

"Die sister of Grimm."

My cue! I took the stick and drove it in his back. He fell to the floor and turned into black dust? Freak of nature!

"Sabrina's here" Daphne confirmed. And with that we went searching the room.

**SABRINA'S POV**

Oh if I was alive…

AGH! I don't even know IF I am alive!

That Brooks dude weirdo! I mean, really? You don't lock yourself with a sister of me. Plus you have Red and…

Puck…

I got a dreamy look on my face. I wish I could kiss him…

My ghost zoomed away. I was in a dark room.

Scary.

The room had candles burning. A bed was in the center. Drapes hung around. Please don't be what I think…

I pulled back the drapes and gasped. I knew it was coming but…

I was lying on the bed, deathly pale. I looked dead. My body wasn't moving. Oh my gosh! It this ends like that…

GRRRRRRRRR!

**Okay there ya go! =) If you like this you might like 'Secret Admire' By me. It's got Puckbrina! =) Also I have been to the Air Force Academy in Colorado! So cool! =)**

**-SLCHICK~**


	17. I Face Death

**It's up! YEAH! Please, if you have suggestions say! **

**Chapter 17- I Face Death.**

**SABRINA'S POV**

As I stared at me, my dead-looking body.

I felt as if I was being watched, I turn and gasped, there, standing there, staring, was a girl.

She was deathly pale, her eyes were purple?

She was in a black lacey dress with laced, black gloves. She had hair that was so blond it was silver, it went to her waist. She had on simple flats and confusion was on her face.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello." The girl's voice, was ghostly, but very, pleasant.

I stared at the girl. With non-human speed she was a foot in front of me.

"Hello, I'm Azula, girl between the realms. You are the first person I have seen in a very long time." Her voice was filled with longing.

"Hello?" I said, this was… Strange.

"Don't be scared. It's okay." The girl cooed.

She seemed nice. She reminded me of Red. Except more Goth and pleasant.

"What is your name?" She asked.

Should I tell?

Ah, why not.

"I'll tell you if you tell me, what this is, besides a different realm." Might as well get something out of it.

"Well, you aren't dead, nor alive. You are stuck, nowhere to go. You might die soon, leave. Or be saved. But I, I am stuck here till, I…" Her voice broke.

"Oh." I was sad for her. "I'm Sabrina Grimm."

Her eyes went black and I swear I saw…

"Did you say Grimm?" She asked, there was a tint of pleasantness in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm the Grimm. Cursed for life, I'm a Grimm, and this is how it goes."

She licked her lips as if she was looking at candy.

"Oh, this is a joyous, surprise. Would you like to hear my tale?"

What?

"Sure," I sighed, "Might as well, looks like I'm going to be here for a while."

She got a evil smile on her face.

"Well, I'm Azula, the girl from, _The Tales of The Night._ I was helping, Jasquil, he was the hero of my book. We were walking down a dark road and…"

She made a slicing motion over her throat.

"He killed you?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes, sadly, but I don't blame him."

I looked at her confused.

"See, I'm well, I can only live with blood, human blood."

I backed away.

"See, I'm like a vampire. Cursed to drink blood. See, people come here quiet often. When they are trying to be saved, or are barely holding on. If I get to them, I kill."

Oh shoot.

"No one can hear them. And there blood is like fine chocolate."

She took a step towards me.

"Here's where you come in. When I was here, Jasquil said, If I kill a Grimm, I will go back to the mortal world. He knew Grimm's never ended up here. Or that's what he thought."

She licked her lips again and I caught a glimpse of her shiny, long, white fangs.

"Now, dear." She said, trying to be sweet. "Hold still and I promise it will hurt a lot."

And that's when she lunged.

**PUCK'S POV**

As I searched for Sabrina in the Air Force church. The more we spent looking the more worried I got.

"Pig, cancel the flights." I said in my cell.

It rang as soon as I ended.

"Puck," A voice said. It was a voice I have gotten use to living with the Grimms.

"Charming." I said.

"Where are you? It seems like Hades himself showed in Ferry Port Landing… DUCK!"

I heard a loud bang that almost shook the phone out of my hands.

"Sounds bad." I said.

"Yes, we need all the help we can get. Sabrina will have to wait. Everyone is suppose to get back. If you don't we will all fall to the Others."

That pissed me off.

"WE KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" I yelled in the phone.

I closed it and threw it. It hit something and…

The wall moved.

"What the…" Daphne said.

Red was already through the door. And that when it stared closing.

My wings popped open and I flew, I grabbed Daphne and me and her went through the door. It closed as soon as our feet made it wings closed, I set her down and looked around.

It was like a dream. Grass and a merry meadow. In the distance was a tower. I'm betting Sabrina is there.

As I took a step forward, all Hades broke loose. (As dear, Prince Charming would say.)

It turned from happy and merry, to gloomy and dark.

Warriors were around the base of the tower and they stared at us, weapons ready.

Dragon-like creature swooped the sky and an acid river was curling and snaking over the fields.

SHOOT!

I pulled out my small sword, _Bone Breaker_, I'm going to have to take on the whole lot.

Perfect.

Daphne took off her bag and pulled out 2 wands

. "Wait, hold it. You couldn't have brought those out earlier?"

She just glared and pulled out the mirror from _Beauty and the Beast._ "Show me Sabrina.

" "We don't have time!" Red yelled.

They were closing in. Bright light came from the mirror and there was Sabrina.

"Hurry, she's almost dead." Darcriss's voice said.

"GET OUT!" Daphne yelled. She shoved the mirror back in, handed a wand to Red and swung the back on her shoulders.

"RWAR!" A dragon-like creature bellowed. They had the look of a dragon, but there faces were…

Well, had piecing yellow eyes, a forked tongue, and there body was kind-of snake like.

My wings popped out and I took off. As I got closer, fire of bright purple? What the…

The flames missed me by a inch. I flew over his head and got on his neck. As it turned and fought and when I was about to stab it. The neck grew.

I mean really, it moved.

The head turned, a wicked smile on its ugly face.

I sliced fast and jumped off. The head fell off and fell to the acid river. As I looked down I saw Daphne and Red kicking those warriors butts-

Something grabbed my legs. I was turned upside down. As I stared at the underside of the Snake-dragon creature, I knew, than and there, I was so DEAD!

**COMMENT!**


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**HELP IS NEEDED! I'm at a block for my Sisters Grimm Stories! ****If anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them!**


End file.
